Power Rangers Season 3
by Bobbydrake2000
Summary: What would have happened if the original Rangers hadn't lost their powers, forcing them to upgrade to Zeo/Turbo, etc? Picking up after the S2 episode 'Blue Ranger Gone Bad', this series will rewrite Ranger continuity as you know it. New characters, old favorites, and more will unite to tell new tales of the Power Rangers.
1. Ring Around the Ranger

_Alright, let me explain, I'm doing an ongoing series that picks up after season 2 (hence the thread title), because I didn't want to see MMPR die like it did (plus I didn't like the Alien Ranger/Zeo story)._

_So anything after 'Blue Ranger Gone Bad' is now non cannon, so anything that happens from this point on will drastically alter anything that's happened in the PR universe after S2. I only have one episode done so far, and I'd like to gather some opinions on this one before I get too far into the series. Thanks in advance,_

_-Tobias Christopher_

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #3.1**

**"Ring Around the Ranger"**

**Written & Directed By Tobias Christopher**

_Angel Grove Youth Center_

Tommy Oliver, a seventeen year old boy dressed in a white tank top and work out pants, was teaching his weekly karate class, comprised of kids from all around the city. He had long brown hair tied back into a ponytail, something he swore he would never cut off. Tommy and his friends Rocky and Adam had gotten together to teach a weekly class to teach kids self-defense, to build their confidence and help them learn to grow into responsible adults.

Tommy's class was usually the most instructive, followed by Adam's, then Rocky's. Rocky's class was the funnest to take part in, as he wasn't the drill instructor that Tommy and Adam were. Rocky never realized that Tommy and Adam labeled his class as a beginning course, and had never really questioned why all of his better students were suddenly joining the other classes.

"Great class, kids," Tommy said as he grabbed a towel. "See you next week."

The small group of boys and girls dispersed as Tommy took a seat at one of the tables where Adam and Tommy's other friend Billy were sitting.

Adam was a seventeen year old Asian boy with short black hair. Adam was the second best karate instructor at the youth center next to Tommy, even though Adam took more pride in helping kids learn martial arts. Adam was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and black shoes.

Billy was sixteen, and the smartest kid in Angel Grove. He had short dark blonde hair, and wore coke bottle glasses, because contacts bothered his eyes too much. Billy was becoming an excellent fighter, and was starting to hold his own in unmorphed fights, thanks to Tommy and former ranger Jason Scott. Billy was wearing a blue tank-top, a plaid long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and blue high tops.

"How's the study session going?" Tommy asked.

"Phenomenal," Billy replied. "My cranium is filled with extensive knowledge of the subject matter."

"...We really need to get you a girl," Adam responded as he closed his book. "Speaking of which-"

Kimberly and Aisha walked in, holding several shopping was seventeen, and a skilled gymnast. Kim had limited martial arts skills, as most of her fighting techniques came from her knowledge of acrobatics. Kim was wearing a pink t-shirt, mini-skirt and white shoes with pink socks.

Aisha was Kimberly's sixteen year old best friend, an African-American girl with long black hair and beauty that almost outmatched Kim. Aisha was almost as talented as Adam in the field of karate, and filled in for Adam's class when he needed time off. The two girls sat down at the table as Tommy noticed the large receipt hanging from Kim's purse. Aisha was wearing a yellow sweater, white t-shirt, and yellow mini-skirt with white shoes and yellow socks.

"You must have spent your whole allowance on that one trip," Tommy told her.

"Not really, I only spent a third of what I had," Kimberly replied. "I've learned to maximize my funds to my full advantage. Oh no! I'm speaking Billy."

"Wow, you really got me," Billy told her without looking up from his book. "I'll have to strain my cerebral cortex to ascertain an appropriate response."

"...We really need to get you a girl," Kimberly said as Ernie was wheeling a large wedding cake out.

"The cake looks great, Ernie," Tommy said.

"Thanks," Ernie replied as he stopped to talk to the kids. "This new catering business is off to a great start, thanks to Rocky's new stepfather."

"Hey, what's that cake made of?" Adam asked. "It looks too good to eat."

"It's called Murder by Chocolate," Ernie said as he looked at the cake. "It's a 6 layer combination of chocolate, devil's food, and chocolate chip cake, deep-fried to perfection. Then I coat each level in a layer of chocolate custard before adding triple chocolate icing, with crumbled peanut butter cups mixed in. Each bite is 5,000 calories of heaven."

"Wow, the wedding's going to turn into a funeral once everyone digs into that cake," Adam said as Ernie wheeled the cake to his delivery van. Seconds later, Tommy's communicator beeped.

"What is it, Alpha?" Tommy asked in a whisper.

"Rangers, Zordon needs you at the Command Center as soon as possible," Alpha's robotic voice told them.

"Rocky's not with us," Tommy said to Kim as the group stood up and gathered up their book bags and belongings.

"He's got a lot to do," Adam replied as they headed toward the exit. "We can handle whatever Zedd throws at us without him today."

The five teens headed outside into the empty hall and teleported away. Elsewhere in the Juice Bar, Ernie was talking to his two newest employees, an overweight teenager and his skinny friend.

"Alright, since the rest of my help canceled, I just have you two," Ernie said as he reluctantly handed over his van keys to Farkus 'Bulk' Bulkmeyer. "Just drive the van to the church and unload it. I'll be there in an hour, as soon as Richie shows up for his shift.."

"You can count on us," Bulk replied.

"Ay yi, Cap'n!" Eugene 'Skull' Skullovich replied as he saluted, hitting himself in the forehead. The two went to leave and bumped into each other, knocking them both backward. They regained their balance as Bulk grabbed Skull by the collar and headed out the door.

"My business is doomed," Ernie matter-of-factly stated as he headed back toward the bar.

* * *

The rangers teleported to the desert outside of Angel Grove, where the Command Center stood on top of a hill. It was a large stone building that looked almost like a castle, minus the drawbridge.

The Rangers landed in a large, brightly lit room, filled with large neon tubes and computer equipment. On the right hand side of the room was a large plasma view screen. In the center of the room was a circular tube that stretched all the way to the ceiling, surrounded by a table with the main control panel. In the tube was a large floating blue-tinted head. This was the Ranger's mentor, known as Zordon.

"Welcome Rangers," Alpha 5 said as he approached them. Alpha was a four-foot tall robot with a golden saucer-shaped head, a bright red torso with a lightning bolt on it, and golden arms and legs.

"What's the emergency, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Rangers, I have summoned you here because a war is looming between the planets of Edinoi and Triforia," Zordon explained. "Behold the viewing screen."

The Rangers looked at the screen and saw two beautiful neighboring planets, one golden and brown and one black and blue.

"War is imminent, although it hasn't reached a critical level yet," Zordon told them. "These two planets are of a peaceful nature, but an unknown force is driving them to war with each other."

"But what can we do?" Adam asked.

"If a war is started, I would like to send both the Rangers and the Megazord to negotiate peace between the two worlds," Zordon replied. "King Lexion, the ruler of Edinoi, and Prince Trey of Triforia are close friends of myself and Alpha. Perhaps peace can be reached between these two worlds before it is too late. But first I must ask if you are willing to undertake this mission if it becomes necessary. I will not force you to go if you do not want."

"I'm in," Tommy replied. One by one the other Rangers agreed.

"I am very proud of you, my Rangers," Zordon said as he looked at the group of teens before him. "We will continue to monitor the situation and hopefully a peaceful resolution can be found."

"Why not just send us before a war is started? Tommy asked.

"The Earth would be defenseless," Zordon quickly replied. "Lord Zedd would undoubtedly take advantage of the situation."

"Hey, where is Rocky?" Alpha asked as he noticed there were only five rangers in the room.

"He's getting ready for his mom's wedding," Adam replied as he looked at his watch. "She's getting married this afternoon. Zordon, what are the odds that Zedd's going to try to ruin the wedding?"

"I have no doubt Zedd will try something," Zordon told them. "Alpha and I will alert you if we detect something."

"That reminds me, we need to get our dresses ready," Kim said to Aisha as the boys rolled their eyes. "And you guys still need to pick up your tuxes. We'd better go pick them up at the shop on our way to the church"

"And we can't forget our accessories," Aisha reminded her. "Makeup, handbags, shoes, the works!"

Kim reached into her purse and pulled out a string of credit cards.

"It's shopping time!"

_Visa!_

_MasterCard!_

_Discover!_

_American Express!_

Rocky, a sixteen year old boy with short brown hair, was walking through Angel Grove Park, carrying his new tuxedo for his mother's upcoming wedding. Rocky was wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

Rocky wanted his mother to be happy, something she hadn't truly been since his dad walked out six years ago, but he wasn't totally sure he trusted his mom's fiancée. Rocky had trouble trusting anyone who dated his mom, and this new guy was no exception. Rocky knew that if his mother went through with this wedding, his real father would have nothing to return home to someday.

He looked at his watch and realized he was going to be late, and started running, but soon found himself blocked off by a group of grey creatures with rock like features called Putties.

"Dammit, not now!" Rocky shouted as he took a fighting stance after tossing his tux onto a picnic table. "Six against one? That's hardly a fair fight. I feel sorry for you guys."

The Putties charged as Rocky did a cart-wheel, passing through the group, causing the Putties to slam into each other when they tried to grab him. He landed on his feet and punched one of the creatures, knocking him backward into two others. He then leaped into the air, landing a punch on the 'Z' chest plate of two Putties at once, shattering them on impact.

Two more raced toward him, but Rocky ran toward a tree, and rebounded off of it, landing behind the Putties. When they turned around, he punched both of them, destroying them. But before he could turn his attention to the last two, the Putties grabbed him and tossed him to the ground, then one Putty picked up a bowling ball sized rock, preparing to smash Rocky with it. The Putty charged toward him, but a foot tripped the creature, landing him on the ground face first.

"Leave that guy alone," A small boy with shaggy brown hair, around eleven years old, wearing a green t-shirt with white stripes, blue jeans and green high tops, said as the other Putty went to attack. Remembering he had zero fighting ability whatsoever, the boy dove between the Putty's legs and crawled out the other side, kicking him in the rear.

Rocky rolled as the Putty tried to stomp on him. He was finally able to get to his feet as the Putty charged. Rocky spun to the side, giving him the chance to punch the creature in the 'Z'.

"Hit the 'Z', kid!" Rocky shouted.

The Putty went toward the boy, who fell backward onto a picnic table. As the Putty rushed forward, the boy pushed his foot forward and kicked the 'Z' on his chest, shattering him.

"Are you alright?" Rocky asked as the boy stood up. "Thanks for the help."

"Why were those things attacking you?" The boy asked.

"Oh, You know that wacky Rita Repulsa," Rocky replied as the boy nodded, who had heard of Rita and her attempts to take over Angel Grove. Rocky noticed the Charterville symbol on his shirt. "You're new to town."

"Just got in from Charterville," The boy explained. "My ride never came for me at the bus station, and I got lost trying to find my dad. I'm trying to find the Angel Grove Chapel."

"I'm headed there now," Rocky told him as he picked up his tux. "The church is less than a mile away. I can walk you there."

* * *

_Lord Zedd's palace on the moon_

Lord Zedd, a seven-foot tall alien, had a skinless, blood-red body, with silver tubes and veins all over. He had a visor and a metal grill on his face, with a metal crown with a 'Z' sticking out on the top of his head, surrounding his exposed brain. Zedd watched Rocky and the kid leave the park and became angry at the Puttie's defeat.

"Fools!" Zedd shouted to his assistants Finster, Goldar, and Scorpina. "You can't even make decent Putties to take care of one dimwitted ranger! A small child was even able to beat a Putty!"

"Cheap labor," Finster, a scottish terrier looking monster, replied as he shook his head. "You get what you pay for."

"Oh, shut up!" Zedd angrily replied. "The rangers are going to be attending a wedding, and we're going to make sure it's the last one they ever see! All I need is the perfect monster."

* * *

_Angel Grove Chapel_

"Dad!" The boy shouted as he hugged his father upon entering the chapel.

"Justin, you were supposed to wait for a ride to pick you up from the bus station," Doug Stewart replied.

"He never showed up," Justin told him. "So I had to walk. And I met this guy in the park."

"This is your kid?" Rocky asked as he looked at his future stepbrother. "Looks like we're going to be brothers."

"Dad, you won't believe what happened at the park!" Justin excitedly said.

"You can tell me later," Doug said as he patted the boy on the head. "Right now, you two need to get ready for the wedding. And Justin, I have a very special job for you."

Doug handed Justin a small box. "It's your job as the ring bearer to hold onto the ring until the wedding. Think you can handle it?"

"You can count on me, dad," Justin said as he put the box in his pocket, then went to the dressing room to change.

"That's it!" Zedd shouted as he watched Justin put the ring in his pocket. "Goldar, get me that ring!"

"Of course, master!" Goldar, a gorilla faced monster in gold-plated armor, with large wings on his back, replied. "I will not fail you!"

"If I had a dime for every time I heard that one," Zedd said as Goldar disappeared.

* * *

The other Rangers had arrived at the Chapel for the wedding, where they were met by Rocky.

"Guys, I got attacked by Putties in the park," Rocky told the group. "Zedd's planning something. If he ruins my mom's wedding-"

"He won't," Tommy promised. "Not while we're here."

"I'd be dead if it weren't for my new stepbrother," Rocky said as the group took a seat. "I can't wait for you guys to meet him. By the way, does anyone know how to tie a tie? Morphing's easy, but these things are impossible."

"I'll help you," Kim said as Rocky led her toward the back, so they could help Justin tie his as well.

Outside of the Church, Bulk & Skull were carrying in the decorations when Goldar appeared behind them.

"Skull, I think I left the keys in the van," Bulk said. "Go get 'em."

Skull turned around and saw Goldar and started jabbering incoherently.

"Skull, it's the white van we drove here in," Bulk told him as he turned around, and the two started babbling incoherently together.

"Oops, wrong place," Goldar said as he disappeared, just as Ernie came walking up to find the two teens babbling.

"Come on, you two," Ernie said as he grabbed them by their collars and dragged them into the church. "You two are gonna be the death of me."

Meanwhile, Justin was in the back, lacing up his black dress shoes when Goldar appeared behind him.

"This is the brat who defeated one of Zedd's Putties?" Goldar asked as Justin turned around and screamed. "Give me the wedding ring, boy!"

Rocky and Kim heard Justin from down the hall and burst through the door, just in time to see Goldar holding the boy by his throat three feet above the ground.

"Put him down!" Rocky shouted as he prepared for a fight.

"You want him, come and get him!" Goldar replied.

Rocky and Kimberly rushed toward Goldar, but he disappeared in a burst of flame, laughing harshly, which echoed through the room.

"NO!" Rocky shouted.

In the reception area, Bulk and Skull were hanging a banner saying 'Congratulations Doug & Carly'. Bulk was on top of a tall ladder as Skull was keeping the ladder in place.

"There," Bulk said as he finished tying the banner up. "Now all we have to do is- Skull?"

Skull's attention was being distracted by Ernie's wedding cake.

"Take a bite, I won't tell," The cake's sultry voice said to him. Skull gave in wandered toward the table, letting go of the ladder, which caused it to start wobbling.

"Skull, get back here!" Bulk shouted as he lost his balance, grabbing the banner as he fell, then proceeded to swing like Tarzan across the room, his legs wrapping around Skull's neck as he went, before smacking them both into the wall on the other side of the room.

"Oy," Ernie said as he walked into the room. "I might as well fire myself from this job."

* * *

_The Command Center_

The six Rangers tele-ported into the Command Center, still in their tuxes and dresses.

"Goldar took my stepbrother," Rocky said as he looked at Zordon. "What does he want with Justin?"

"They weren't after your brother, Goldar was after the wedding ring he was carrying," Zordon replied as his sensors gathered the information the Rangers would need to rescue the boy. "Zedd has created the Ringu Starr Monster, and plans to use him to attack the city."

"What about Justin?" Rocky asked, worried about the boy who saved his life. "What's Zedd going to do with him?"

"Lord Zedd has Justin in a Hidden Valley," Zordon informed them. "Scorpina and a horde of Putties are on guard."

"This is my fault," Rocky said as he looked up at Zordon. "I wanted something to happen to stop my mom's wedding. But I didn't want this. Now Justin has to pay for my stupid wish."

"This isn't your fault, Rocky," Kim said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Zedd's the one to blame, and we'll get Justin back in time for the wedding."

"Kimberly's right," Zordon told the boy. "Do not blame yourself for the situation Zedd has created."

"Zedd's obviously trying to divide and conquer," Tommy concluded. "He thinks he can take us if we're not all together."

"I have to save Justin," Rocky said as he watched the view screen. He turned to face Zordon. "I barely know him, but Justin's already like family to me."

"Kim, Billy, you go with Rocky to save Justin," Tommy instructed, knowing Rocky would never get past Scorpina alone. "Adam and Aisha, you're with me."

"Be careful Rangers," Zordon said. "This monster's powers are as yet unidentified. We will contact you when we have more information"

"Let's do it," Tommy said as everyone reached for their morphers. "It's Morphin' Time!"

**TIGERZORD!**

**MASTODON!**

**PTERADACTYL!**

**TRICERATOPS!**

**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**

**TYRANOSAURUS!**

The six teenager's bodies were instantly transformed, their tuxes and dresses being replaced by brightly colored costumes, their hands and shoes being morphed into white gloves and boots, with dinosaur themed helmets appearing on their heads.

* * *

Tommy the White Ranger, Adam the Black Ranger, and Aisha the Yellow Ranger arrived in Angel Grove Park, and were immediately met by a group of Putties, while a diamond-shaped monster, with a ring around its waist waited for its chance to strike.

The White Ranger pulled out his sword, a white handled blade with a tiger's head on the end of it named Sabba, and started slashing at the Putties.

The Black and Yellow Rangers had joined hands and were taking turns spinning each other, kicking the Putties as they made their way toward the monster.

"It's time to ring in your destruction, Rangers!" Ringu Starr shouted as he fired an energy blast at the group, knocking them back.

"Is that the best you got?" Tommy asked as he rushed toward the monster as Ringu grabbed Tommy by the arm and tossed him around, causing him to fall back into the other Rangers. "Wow, this guy's strong."

Tommy held his sword up and prepared to charge again while Adam and Aisha tried to stop him, but couldn't hold him back.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Ringu shouted as he fired a blast of energy at Tommy, trapping him in a crystallized diamond statue.

"We've got to get Tommy out of that diamond," Adam said as he pulled out his battle-axe, and turned it around so he could use it in cannon mode. "But first, let's polish the diamond!"

Adam fired at the monster, but didn't make a scratch.

"Hee hee hee, that tickles!" The monster said as he fired at Adam, trapping him in diamond as well. "Two down, one to go!"

Aisha pulled out her daggers and tried to chip away at the diamond holding Adam, but couldn't free him.

"I can't cut through this diamond," Aisha told herself. "I have to get back to the Command Center if I want to help Tommy and Adam."

Aisha teleported away before Ringu could hit her, retreating back to the Power Chamber.

* * *

_The Command Center_

"Zordon, how do we beat this monster?" Aisha asked as she arrived with her helmet under her arm.

"The Ringu Starr monster is nearly impossible to beat because of his diamond exterior," Zordon replied, his censors picking up the monster's weakness. "Only Sabba or the Red Ranger's power sword are powerful enough to cut through the diamond."

"And Tommy's been trapped," Aisha said as she looked at the view screen. "I have to get to Rocky and the others before that monster does."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hidden Valley, Justin was tied to a stake with his hands bound behind his back as Rocky the Red Ranger, Billy the Blue Ranger, and Kim the Pink Ranger arrived.

"I see Justin!" Rocky shouted. "He's at the Hidden Valley Ranch!"

Before the three Rangers could race to the boy, Scorpina and a horde of Putties jumped out. Scorpina was a six-foot tall woman dressed in golden scorpion armor. She had a golden blade shaped like a flat scorpion's claw.

"Come on, Rangers!" Scorpina shouted as the Putties charged forward.

"I'll engage the Putties while you two liberate Justin!" Billy said as he pulled out his power lance.

"You really need a girl," Scorpina told him as Kimberly leaped into the air while holding her power bow, and shot several energy arrows at Scorpina, which barely made a scratch.

"My turn!" Scorpina shouted as she went to face Kimberly.

While Billy was handling the Putties, Rocky headed toward Justin, who was excited to see his favorite heroes coming to the rescue.

"You alright, kid?" Rocky asked, trying to diguise his voice so Justin wouldn't recognize him.

"Wow, the Red Ranger!" Justin shouted as Rocky cut him down. "This is so cool!"

Scorpina slashed at Kimberly, who back flipped to avoid being cut. Scorpina rushed forward as Kimberly flipped and kicked the villainess in the jaw, sending her backward.

"You'll pay for that!" Scorpina shouted as Kim turned her bow into a power staff and used it to deliver a series of blows to Scorpina, knocking her to the ground.

"Give it up, Scorpina," Kimberly told her. "You may own the guys in a fight, but against a woman you're outmatched."

"I'd love to stay, but Lord Zedd wants his monster to finish you. Next time, you pink witch," Scorpina replied as she disappeared, just as Billy was finishing off the Putties.

"That was easy," Rocky said as he brought Justin over to Kim and Billy. "Let's get this kid home and go help the others."

"Too late, Rangers!" Ringu Starr shouted as he arrived. "Your friends are already diamonds in the rough!"

The Rangers pulled out their weapons and raced toward the monster.

"Go hide, kid!" Rocky shouted, just as Aisha teleported down. Justin hid behind a boulder and peeked out from the side to watch the battle.

Kim and Billy both charged at the monster, but her power staff and his power lance had no effect, and he easily sent them flying back. While they were down, he sent a blast toward them, freezing them both into diamond statues.

"Your power sword's the only thing that can cut through him," Aisha explained as she ran up to Rocky. "Tommy and Adam are trapped in Angel Grove Park."

"Then let's turn this guy into diamond dust," Rocky replied as he rushed toward the monster, and sliced at him, actually cutting through him, sending the monster stumbling backward.

"That hurt!" Ringu shouted as he prepared to blast Rocky, but Aisha pushed him out of the way and took the diamond blast, encasing her as well.

"You're going to pay for that!" Rocky shouted as he continued to slash and slice at Ringu, cutting off bits of diamond as he went. "One more good hit ought to do it."

* * *

"You can say that again!" Lord Zedd shouted from his palace as he tossed a grenade down to the Hidden Valley. As it exploded, Ringu started to enlarge in size, until he was over fifty stories tall.

* * *

"I hate it when he does that," Rocky said as he held his hand in the air. "I need Thunderzord power!"

A large red robotic chinese dragon flew in as Rocky teleported into the cockpit. The dragon morphed into its warrior mode as it and Ringu circled each other.

Ringu pulled out a diamond sword and rushed at the Red Dragonzord, who fended off the monster's attacks with a red bo staff. The two matched each other move for move before the Red Dragonzord hit the monster in its stomach with its staff, then used the staff to sweep the monster off of it's legs, sending it crashing to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Angel Grove Park, Sabba had managed to cut its way through the diamond it was trapped in, and carefully sliced through the rest of the diamond, freeing Tommy.

"Tommy," Zordon said over through his communicator. "Rocky needs your help fighting the Ringu monster. Once the monster is defeated, the diamond will dematerialized and free the others."

"Right," Tommy said as he summoned his White Tigerzord into action before teleporting to the Hidden Valley.

* * *

Ringu charged at the Red Dragonzord and sliced into it, damaging the zord, causing it to fall backwards. Tommy arrived in time to see Ringu power blast Rocky's zord, trapping it in diamond as Rocky fell out, landing on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Justin asked as he saw Rocky really didn't get out of the zord in time, as his legs, arms, most of his chest, and neck were covered in diamond.

"Can't... breathe..." Rocky said as he started wheezing. The diamond, because it didn't completely cover and paralyze him like the others, was cutting off his air, and he couldn't reach his sword to cut the diamond off.

Justin panicked, then knew he had no other choice. He grabbed Rocky's helmet and pulled it off to give the Ranger CPR, something he had learned at the Charterville Youth Center. He didn't have time to take in the fact that it was his stepbrother under the helmet, as Rocky's face was starting to turn blue.

"I'll save you," Justin said as he tried to keep Rocky breathing. "Just hang on."

Justin started to give him air and pumped his chest, hoping he'd be able to save his new brother's life before it was too late.

The White Tigerzord and Ringu were going toe to toe, as the zord picked up the monster and spun him around, tossing him twenty yards into a mountain range. The monster stood up and pulled its sword out and charged at the Tigerzord, but never got a hit in, as the Tigerzord's sword had reacted quickly and landed several blows on the monster, knocking it back.

Before Ringu could use its diamond blast, the Tigerzord charged up its sword, hitting Ringu with a power blast, destroying the creature on impact, as it blew up in a giant fireball. The Tigerzord triumphantly put its sword back in it's sheath as the sun glistened off the zord.

As soon as the monster was destroyed, the diamond encasing the others shattered, including the diamond cutting off Rocky's air. The monster returned to it's original form, and reappeared right beside Justin, who was kneeling over Rocky. Justin was afraid that he wouldn't be able to save Rocky, but soon the young man opened his eyes and looked up at the boy who had saved him.

"You're alive!" Justin cried as he hugged Rocky..

"That's the second time that you saved me today," Rocky said, trying to catch his breath as the other Rangers surrounded them. "And it looks like we're going to have to have a long talk."

* * *

"Incompetent fools!" Zedd shouted as he pounded his fist onto the terrace railing in anger while he looked down at the Earth. "I'm starting to think monsters aren't the answer to my Ranger problem..."

* * *

The rangers teleported behind the church where no one could see them, and rushed back inside.

"Justin, where have you been?" Doug asked as he hugged Justin when the group rushed through the door. "We were starting to get worried about you two."

"I was...feeling sick," Justin replied, knowing he couldn't tell anyone about his adventure. "Rocky took me to get some medicine so I wouldn't throw up during the wedding."

"I'm glad you're looking out for your new brother," Doug said as he looked at Rocky, who returned an uneasy look.

"We're looking out for each other," Rocky said as he patted Justin on the shoulder.

The teens took their seats as the Wedding March started, as Rocky escorted his mother down the aisle so he could give the bride away.

"You look great, mom," Rocky said as he led her toward her new husband.

"I know you don't like Doug," Carly DeSantos said. "But I'm glad you're giving him a chance."

"I just want you to be happy," Rocky replied, knowing that it meant that he would have to live with the decision to be unhappy in return.

Bulk and Skull were at the back of the room, watching the wedding. Skull wiped a tear away.

"I always cry at weddings," Skull said.

"You've never been to a wedding before, numb skull!" Bulk reminded him before Skull blew his nose on Bulk's apron.

The vows were soon said, and as much as he wanted to, Rocky didn't object to the wedding. He didn't like Doug, but deep down he knew his mom was in love with the man, and that he loved her. Plus Rocky was growing fond of Justin.

* * *

At the reception afterward, Kim and Tommy, and Adam and Aisha were dancing, while Billy had found a girl who was equally fascinated with science to talk with, and their combined techno speak was driving everyone around them mad.

Elsewhere, Rocky was talking to his mother and step-father.

"Rocky, we have something to ask you," Carly said as she looked to her new husband. "Justin was supposed to go back to Charterville to stay with his aunt while we were on our honeymoon-"

"But since you two are getting along so well, we were wondering if you'd keep an eye on Justin while we were gone," Doug said, finishing Carly's sentence. "If you don't want to-"

"I'll do it," Rocky said as he looked over at his new brother, who was trying to talk to a girl his age to see if she wanted to dance. "I want to get to know my new brother."

Bulk and Skull were looking at the wedding cake when a rather large girl and her skinny friend approached the two.

"Care to dance?" The large girl asked Skull.

"Yeah, let's get our groove on!" The thinner girl said to Bulk. Before the two could protest, they were dragged onto the dance floor before they could dig into the cake.

* * *

_The Power Chamber, The Next Day_

The Rangers had brought Justin to the Power Chamber, where Zordon could explain to him about who they were.

"Justin, by saving Rocky's life you have proven yourself a worthy ally to the Power Rangers," Zordon told him. "I hope you can be trusted in guarding the secrets bestowed upon you today."

"You can trust me, Zordon," Justin promised.

"It will be good to have someone around who is almost as short as I am," Alpha said as he approached Justin.

"Wow, a fully sentient, multi-functional... robot... thing," Justin said as he looked at Alpha, examining him like a child with a shiny new toy.

The alarm went off as the Rangers looked at the view screen.

"Goldar and the Putties are attacking the park," Zordon told them as everyone reached for their morphers.

"This won't take long," Rocky promised his brother. "We'll be back in no time, little bro"

"I'll be here waiting," Justin replied as the six Rangers held their morphers in the air. "Go get 'em, big brother."

Alpha, Zordon, and Justin watched the six heroes as they prepared to go out and defend the Earth from the forces of evil.

"It's Morphin' Time!"


	2. Armored & Dangerous

**Power Rangers Episode 3.2**

**'Armored & Dangerous'**

**Written By Tobias Christopher**

_The DeSantos Home, early morning_

"No, Mom, everything's fine," Rocky said as he walked around the living room with the cordless phone. He was still in his pajamas of a blue t-shirt and maroon sweatpants, having just woke as the phone rang, causing him to fall off the couch where he fell asleep the night before. "Yeah, Justin's fine. We're getting along great."

In reality, Rocky had no idea where Justin was, the last place having seen him was in his room the night before, drawing up some sort of blueprint.

"Hey, Rocky, where's the chainsaw?" Justin asked, wearing blue overalls and a green striped t-shirt, with a backwards green and red ball cap on, as he walked through the living room with a box of firecrackers.

"Garage," Rocky said as he went back to the conversation, his mind at ease knowing where his young charge was. "Doug has nothing to worry about. Justin's safe with me."

"Rocky, where's the lighter fluid?" Justin shouted from the garage.

"Top shelf by the door!" Rocky replied before turning his attention back to the conversation. "Alright, Mom, I'll see you in two weeks. Love you, too."

"Rocky, where's the glue?"

"Glue!?" Rocky replied as he raced toward the garage and burst through the door. "Are you crazy? You could get that stuff in your eye and go blind!"

"I'm trying to build a battle bot," Justin said as Rocky saw all tools and pieces of metal lying around him. "Dad was supposed to help me with it, but he won't be back for another two weeks."

"That's only seven days, it's not that far off. Besides, I can help," Rocky said as he picked up the chainsaw, and accidentally pricked his finger, drawing a little drop of blood. "... On second thought, why don't we see if Billy can help?"

* * *

_Lord Zedd's Palace_

Lord Zedd, the most evil presence in the known universe, looked down at the Earth with a hatred that grew with every passing minute. It had been almost a year to the day since he had arrived, and every move to take over the planet had been thwarted by... teenagers. And the more he thought about it, the more angry he became.

"Zedd, your brain's going to explode if you don't stop worrying," The screechy voice of Rita Repulsa, Zedd's wife said as she entered the room. Rita was a small woman in an overweight opera singer's clothes.. On her head was a hat that resembled two vanilla ice cream cones shaped like Madonna's cone bra. "And I am NOT cleaning that mess!"

"Silence, woman!" Zedd shouted as he stomped toward his throne. "I'm not in the mood for your mouth today. Every second the Rangers live, the more I become enraged!"

"So the mighty Lord Zedd can't figure out how to beat a bunch of kids in tights?" Rita asked mockingly. "Welcome to MY world!"

Zedd was about to reply when he realized Rita had just hit on something. "Of course, that's it! The Ranger's costumes! Why didn't I think of this sooner! Summon Goldar and a group of our strongest Putties, we're going to hit the Rangers where it hurts!"

* * *

_Angel Grove Youth Center, later that day_

Rocky was teaching his younger brother Justin an easy kata. Justin had no martial arts training, so Rocky had decided to teach him self-defense. Since Justin had discovered the identities of the Power Rangers, Rocky was afraid his new brother would become a target in Lord Zedd's schemes, and wanted him to be able to defend himself if it came down to it.

"You're doing great, Justin," Rocky said as he moved along with his brother to show him how to do it right. "Are you sure you've never had training?"

"My dad was going to teach me, he even bought his own martial arts school," Justin replied. "But after my mom died, he just gave up on everything. Then he met your mom."

"Let's take a break for a few minutes," Rocky said, changing the subject. When it came to Rocky's mother's recent marriage, he preferred to not speak of it. The two headed for the table where Billy, Kim, and Tommy were sitting. A sixteen year old teenager with black hair, wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans, with a green apron approached, carrying a tray of food.

"Here you go," Richie said as he set the tray down. "The house special."

"Thanks," Tommy said as the others dug in. "I see Ernie's letting you run things by yourself lately."

"Yeah, he's been busy with his catering business," Richie replied as he headed back toward the bar. "Which means longer hours, but also more money."

"Glad to see he's been keeping busy," Rocky said as he grabbed a ham sandwich. "You never see him outside of the juice bar or school."

"Since when do we see anyone outside of school or the juice bar?" Billy quipped as everyone realized he was right, then just shrugged it off.

"Maybe we should see if Richie wants to hang out sometime," Kim told them. "Ever since Zack's cousin Curtis moved away, he hasn't had anyone to hang around with."

"Hey, has anyone seen Adam & Aisha?" Rocky asked as he stood up and stretched, preparing to go back to teaching Justin new moves.

"They went for a jog in the park," Tommy replied. "They should be back soon."

* * *

_Angel Grove Park_

Adam and Aisha were heading to the Youth Center when the duo stopped for a rest as Adam looked at his watch.

"The others should already be at the juice bar," Adam said as he looked over Aisha's shoulder and saw an unusual sight. Bulk & Skull were headed their way, pushing a hot dog cart.

"What are you guys doing?" Aisha asked as the two teens approached.

"We're selling hot dogs for some quick cash," Bulk replied as he smacked a hot dog from Skull's hand. "Don't eat the merchandise!"

"Yeah, we're saving to buy a van!" Skull added as he pulled out a crudely drawn sketch. "We're going to fill the van with high-tech equipment, follow the Power Rangers and find out who they really are!"

"So are you going to buy a hot dog or what?" Bulk asked.

"What the heck," Adam said as he reached for his wallet, knowing their scheme would eventually blow up in their faces. "Give me two dogs."

Bulk reached into the wagon and randomly pulled out a bicycle helmet, a handheld fan, a Ninja Turtle shaped cookie jar, and a kitten, which Bulk nuzzled before setting it aside and pulling out two hot dogs.

"What kind of condiments do you want?" Skull asked as he tried to tap the ketchup bottle, but couldn't get it to come out. He smacked it as hard as he could and squirted Bulk with it. Skull started laughing as Bulk unloaded the bottle of mustard on him.

"So, that'll be three-" Bulk started to say as he realized the two teens were gone. "Hey, where'd they go?"

The two were already on the other side of the park, not realizing something bad was about to happen. Then from out of nowhere, Goldar and a horde of Putties jumped out.

"Great," Adam said as the two took a fighting stance.

Adam launched forward and grabbed a Putty by the arm, kicked his leg backward to get another Putty that rushed toward him, then used his other arm to punch the Putty he was holding.

Aisha kicked a Putty in the stomach, then flipped backward and upon landing kicked a Putty backward into the grass.

"Hey, you're supposed to keep off the grass!" Aisha shouted as she ran forward as Adam cupped his hands, giving Aisha a boost. She leaped into the air, spun, and kicked a Putty in the 'Z', shattering it.

As the two continued fighting, another dozen Putties materialized in front of them, as Goldar laughed while watching.

"We need help," Adam said as he hit his communicator. "We'd better morph."

**MASTODON!**

**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**

* * *

At the juice bar, Billy was working on a science report, Kim was getting ready to hit the balance beam, but had to go to the hall to make a quick phone call beforehand.

Tommy, Rocky and Justin were back to doing their karate moves, which kind of upset Rocky since he wanted this session to just be between the two brothers. Tommy did a triple spin kick, and landed perfectly, which left Justin in awe.

"Wow," Justin said, not noticing Rocky was giving Tommy a dirty look. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"When you're ready," Tommy told him. "But it'll take lots of practice. Rocky's still learning to pull it off."

"I can do it," Rocky said, knowing damn well he couldn't. "Just watch."

Rocky went to perform the kick, and got through it twice before blindsiding a blond teenager heading toward the balance beam, knocking both boys to the ground.

"I am so sorry," Rocky said as he helped the boy up. He sixteen years old, blond, and was dressed in a blue tank top and sweatpants. "Are you okay?"

"No thanks to you," The boy said with an Australian accent. "You didn't follow through with the last spin. It's supposed to be done like this."

The boy did a full triple spin kick, and left Justin in awe once again, just as Kimberly was headed toward the balance beam. The two arrived at the same time and nearly collided with each other.

"Sorry, I was going to use it," The boy said as Kim just looked at him.

"Well, so was I," Kim replied. "I always practice this time of day. I don't think I've ever seen you around here before."

"The name's Christian, and I just moved here a few days ago," The boy told her. "Ladies first."

"Thanks," Kim told him as Christian gave her a hand to help her climb up. "I'm Kimberly."

Tommy's censors went off and immediately flew over to the balance beam.

"The name's Tommy, and I'm her boyfriend," Tommy politely said, while warning Christian at the same time.

"I'll keep that in mind," Christian said as he looked around for a seat to see how good Kimberly is. As soon as he turned his back, Tommy's communicator went off, startling her. Kim fell forward as Christian quickly turned and caught her.

"Thanks," Kim said as she looked up at Christian. He helped her stand as Tommy got in between the two.

"Kim, we need to go," Tommy told her as he tapped on his wrist communicator. "We have an... appointment."

"Hey, Richie, could you keep an eye on Justin?" Rocky asked as he headed for the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Sure," Richie replied as Christian came up to the bar and took a seat.

"Those guys are... weird," Christian noticed as Richie poured him a juice.

"Welcome to Angel Grove," Richie replied. "Home of the weird... and the colorblind."

"What's going on? Billy asked as the group arrived outside, and looked around to make sure no one else was around.

"Goldar and the Putties are attacking Adam and Aisha," Tommy told him as they reached for their morphers. "It's-"

"Hey, can I say it this time?" Rocky hopefully asked.

Tommy just stared blankly at him for a moment. Lately Rocky had been wanting more and more responsibility as a Ranger, something that Tommy wasn't sure he could handle.

"Sure," Tommy sighed.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

**TIGERZORD!**

**PTERODACTYL!**

**TRICERATOPS!**

**TYRANNOSAURUS!**

* * *

In the park, Adam and Aisha were extremely outnumbered by the Putties. Goldar just laughed as he watched the two Rangers get overrun. Aisha had been knocked to the ground, with Adam too far away to help her in time. Just as the Putties were about to massively attack, Rocky burst his way through and helped Aisha up.

"You okay?" Rocky asked as the other Rangers leaped to Adam's defense.

"I am now," Aisha replied as the Yellow and Red Rangers started fighting their way through the horde to get to Goldar.

"Master, all six Rangers are here!" Goldar said to his master, who was watching from the moon.

"Excellent," Zedd said as he charged up his staff and pointed it toward his target. "Now, let's create the ultimate wardrobe malfunction!"

Zedd fired his staff towards the earth, hitting the jar Goldar had set on the ground. It shattered, sending glass everywhere as a dust like cloud started buzzing around. The Rangers were finishing off the Putties as Tommy noticed the swarm headed towards them.

"What's that?" Tommy asked the cloud seemed to grow larger as it approached.

"It looks like...," Billy said as he looked at the cloud, instantly recognizing it. "Guys, get out of there!"

Billy rolled out of the way just in time for the others to be consumed by the swarm of mutant moths that Zedd had just created, which now were eating holes in the Ranger's costumes.

"They're eating our suits!" Rocky shouted as he tried to shoo the moths away.

Tommy and Kim were using their weapons to try to swat the moths away, but it was no use. Adam, Aisha, and Rocky were being overrun, and could feel their suits being consumed.

"Zordon, teleport everyone to the Command Center," Billy said into his communicator, trying to find a way to help his friends without being attacked. "Hurry!"

Suddenly six multi-colored beams of light were teleported out of the park, toward the desert outside of Angel Grove.

* * *

_The Command Center_

The Rangers arrived in the Power Chamber, with only Billy's costume being fully intact. Everyone's helmets were still alright, but Kim's and Aisha's costumes were gone to the point of just barely being bikinis, Tommy's and Adam's were only half gone, and were now nothing more than half shirts and hole filled pants, and as for Rocky's-

"Tell me we have spare clothes in this place," Rocky said, holding his helmet over his most important area, since his costume was now completely gone. Billy demorphed and handed his long sleeved blue plaid shirt to Rocky to wrap around his waist.

"Follow me," Alpha said as Tommy, Adam, Kim, and Aisha followed. Rocky was the last one out of the room, almost too embarrassed to leave.

"Zordon, Zedd supercharged those moths," Billy said as he looked up at his mentor. "Can the other's costume's be replaced?"

"Yes," Zordon replied. "But it would be useless to do so since Zedd has found a way to destroy them. Your uniforms must be upgraded with a new, more powerful material. You must seek out the Armored Orbs of Mirinoi."

The others came back in just as Zordon made the suggestion, wearing regular street clothes that had been stashed there over a year ago, just in case of emergency. Rocky had to borrow some of Billy's old clothes since Jason's didn't fit. Rocky handed Billy the shirt he had given him earlier.

"Uh, why don't you keep that?" Billy told him as the others gathered around Zordon.

"Zordon, the Armored Orbs are only a myth," Alpha told the group. "We don't know if they exist."

"We have to take that chance," Tommy told them, wearing his old color of green. "Zedd's not going to waste any time attacking Angel Grove."

"We also need to find a way to stop those moths," Billy said as he looked at the tattered remains of the Ranger's costumes. "What if he unleashes these things on the city?"

"Billy, you must remain here and find a way to reverse Zedd's spell over the moths," Zordon instructed. "The rest of you will go to the Lost Galaxy of Mirinoi and find the Armored Orbs."

"But what about our suits?" Tommy asked. "Will we be alright without them?"

"Mirinoi can be dangerous," Zordon told them. "But we have no other choice. All we can do is equip you for your journey."

A panel on the floor opened and six multi colored packs emerged as each Ranger grabbed his and her designated color, leaving only the Blue pack behind.

"Be careful, Rangers," Zordon told them as Alpha pushed a button to teleport them away. "And may the power protect you."

* * *

Lord Zedd stood on his balcony and watched five colored streaks of light teleport across the galaxy, headed toward Mirinoi.

"Zordon, you fool," Zedd said with a laugh. "You've just played right into my hands. The Rangers are now defenseless and on their way to an unfamiliar world, leaving their planet open for attack."

"Zedd, they're going after the Armor Orbs!" Rita shouted as she headed toward him. "If they get those, they'll be as powerful as ever!"

"Which is why they won't get to them," Zedd said as he charged up his staff. "With no protection, a monster should easily be able to stop them. Big Moth, arise!"

The moths Zedd had used to attack the Rangers combined into one six foot moth monster as Zedd's ray struck down, creating an orange creature with brown wings and fangs.

"Big Moth, go to Mirinoi and CRUSH the Rangers!" Zedd's voice commanded before turning his attention to Goldar. "And you and Scorpina shall launch your attack on Earth. Start with Ernie's juice bar and all the Ranger's friends."

"Yes, master!" Goldar replied as he headed off to find Scorpina.

* * *

The Rangers soon arrived on the planet Mirinoi, and saw they were surrounded by a beautiful landscape. The sky was a combination of purple and white, there was a rocky terrain as far as the eye could see in front of them, with a colorful forest behind.

"This place is perfect," Kim said as she looked around. "Untouched by pollution and war."

"Let's save the social commentary for later," Tommy said as he used a pair of binoculars from his power pack to scout the area. "I see an energy source coming from that way."

"I hope Billy's alright," Rocky said as the group started walking. "Zedd's probably getting ready to launch an attack at any moment."

* * *

Billy was working in the lab in his garage, mixing chemicals together to create an anti-moth spray to stop Zedd.

"Ay, yi, yi," Alpha said as he wandered around Billy's lab, bringing Billy what he needed. "I hope this works."

"We'll see," Billy replied as he held up the bottle of blue liquid. "Now we just wait for Zedd to make his move."

Billy's communicator went off as Zordon summoned him.

"Billy, Goldar and Scorpina are attacking the Youth Center," Zordon told him. "You must hurry with the anti-moth solution."

"It's already done," Billy said as he reached for his morpher. "I just hope it works. It's Morphin' Time!"

**TRICERATOPS!**

* * *

Justin was in the locker room, changing back into his street clothes, waiting for Rocky to return. What was supposed to be a few minutes turned into two hours. Justin knew about Rocky's life as a Power Ranger, but it didn't stop him from thinking that his big brother would rather be off fighting monsters than hanging out with him.

Meanwhile, people were running from the Youth Center in a panic as Goldar and Scorpina laughed.

"This will make an excellent base of operations when we start to destroy the Earth!" Goldar said as Richie came from the kitchen and saw the place was empty.

"Hey, where'd all the customers go?" Richie asked as he saw Goldar, who held his sword toward the teen.

"They ran away, like the pathetic humans they are!" Goldar shouted as he headed toward the counter. "But I will need a slave to serve me, and since the fat man isn't here-"

Goldar was about to blast Richie when a kick knocked Goldar's sword from his hand. He turned and saw Christian standing in the doorway, where he'd just come from the locker rooms.

"You were right, Richie, this is the home of the weird," Christian said as Scorpina whipped her tail at him, but he ducked backward as she hit the doorframe. Richie jumped over the counter, but Goldar clotheslined him as Scorpina tossed Christian next to him.

"They aren't worth keeping alive," Scorpina said as she pulled out her sword. "Let's just kill them now."

They raised their swords and prepared to strike, but a blue power lance blocked them. The Blue Ranger pushed as hard as he could and sent both villains back.

"Silly monsters, Youth Centers are for kids," Billy told them as he twirled his lance, ready for a fight. Christian and Richie headed for the door, and stayed out of sight to see the Blue Ranger in action.

"It's only one powerless Ranger," Goldar mocked as both him and Scorpina prepared to attack. "You should have gone with your friends to their doom."

"You don't know my friends," Billy said as he twirled his staff and got a hit in with Goldar, knocking him back as Richie and Christian silently cheered.

* * *

On Mirinoi, the Rangers were getting closer to the Armored Orbs, with Tommy leading them. They came to a stop in front of a large group of caves.

"In there," Tommy directed. "Let's hurry."

"You know, this was way too easy," Rocky told the group as they approached the entrance. "You'd think Zedd would-"

Just then a large group of Putties and Big Moth appeared in front of the entrance, blocking the path.

"You and your big mouth," Kim told Rocky as the group took a fighting stance. The Putties rushed forward as Big Moth flew toward them.

The monster knocked Tommy and Adam aside as they tried to fight him. Aisha and Kim tried to do a double team, but he managed to knock both of them back as well.

"Without our costumes, we're about as powerful as Pee-Wee Herman," Adam said as the group fended off the Putties while dodging Big Moth's attacks.

"You guys get into the caves," Rocky told his friends as the Putties were almost all but defeated. "I'll keep double fugly here occupied."

"Rocky, I'll stay behind," Tommy said as he motioned the others to head for the cave. "You-"

"Would you trust me for once?" Rocky said as he located a stick large enough to use a staff. He tossed his power pack to the side to move better. "I'll be right behind you."

Tommy nodded as Rocky rushed toward the monster, and tried to get a few hits in. He actually landed a few hits before Big Moth grabbed the stick and threw Rocky back. He broke the stick over his knee and headed toward Rocky, who jumped to his feet.

"You powerless punk, do you think you can beat me?" Big Moth asked as prepared to launch an all out attack.

"I'm only powerless if I give up," Rocky said as he started laughing and wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry, I can't say that with a straight face."

Big Moth charged as Rocky spun to the side and kicked the monster, sending him flying into the wall. He began to run toward the cave when when Big Moth blasted him in the back, sending him to the ground face first. The blast had charred the back of his shirt, and caused him to bleed a little.

"Ow," Rocky said as he rolled over onto his back. "I swear I'm going to start appreciating my suit more after this."

* * *

Inside the cave, the Rangers didn't have to travel far to find what they were searching for. Seven multi-colored orbs were lined up on the wall, and were the only source of light in the cave.

"There are seven orbs," Adam noticed as he saw the colors White, Red, Black, Pink, Blue, Yellow... and Green. "But how do we use them?"

Tommy pulled out his power coin and held it in his hand. "Put in on the orb."

The four Rangers put their coins on the colored orbs, and watched their coins sink inside the spheres. The sound of lighting was heard as the White, Black, Pink, and Yellow spheres started shrinking, their energy being absorbed into the power coins.

They also didn't realize that they weren't alone in the cave. Squatt and Baboo, Zedd's loyal, but dimwitted henchmen were hiding, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. As soon as the Rangers left, the two headed toward the remaining orbs.

* * *

Outside, Rocky was getting his butt handed to him as Big Moth continued to smack him around.

"Just stay down!" Big Moth told him. "I promise your death will be quick if you just stay still. Painful, but quick!"

An energy blast from a power bow hit Big Moth in the back. He turned around saw four multi-colored teens standing at the entrance of the cave. Where spandex once was, was now solid armor. Their respective dinosaur symbols now were placed on their chest, and the white diamonds on their shoulders were no longer present.

"Time to exterminate," Adam told the monster as he turned his power axe around to use in cannon mode. "Bye, bye, buggie."

Adam fired at the monster, almost destroying it as Zedd watched.

"Fools, can you do nothing right?" Zedd asked as he tossed a grenade down to Mirinoi, enlarging the monster to over fifty stories tall.

"We're gonna need the big guns," Tommy said as looked over at Rocky. "There's three orbs left, get your armor and join us as soon as you can."

The four Rangers raised their hands to the sky to summon their zords.

"We need Thunderzord power, now!"

**"White Tiger Thunderzord Power!"**

**"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!"**

**"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!"**

**"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!"**

In a flash of lightning, the four Thunderzords arrived as the Rangers teleported into the cockpits. Big Moth rushed toward them, but the Firebird let loose a flame attack, followed by the Lion ramming the monster backward. The Griffin opened it's mouth and shot four fireballs, knocking Big Moth to the ground.

"It's time to finish this," Tommy said as he looked at his watch. "I've got a class to teach in an hour."

The Tigerzord, in its Warrior mode, pulled it's sword out as Big Moth rushed toward him. The Tigerzord powered up and used its finisher move, destroying Big Moth on impact.

Inside the cave, Rocky had found his way toward where the orbs were found by the others, only to find total darkness.

"Rocky, did you get your armor?" Tommy asked as he rushed inside after him. "Oh, no."

* * *

_Lord Zedd's Palace_

"Excellent," Lord Zedd said as he looked at the Red, Blue, and Green Armor Orbs, sitting in a small red and gold box. "For once you fools came in handy."

"Hey, did you hear that, we actually did something good that was bad!" Squatt said. "Or was it something bad that was good?"

"Shutup you idiots!" Zedd shouted. "Before I decide to have you destroyed just for the fun of it."

* * *

On Earth, Goldar and Scorpina were overpowering Billy, and had knocked him back into the wall, where Goldar had pinned him in place with magic bolts.

"Now you die, Blue Ranger," Goldar said as he reached for Billy's helmet. "But I want to see your face as I force the life from your body!"

Goldar put his hands on Billy's helmet and prepared to pull when a double kick from Christian and Richie hit him in the chest, sending him backward. Then the two teens picked up Justin and rammed at Goldar, with the boy wearing a football helmet to keep him from hurting himself when they impacted.

"Teenagers, they're nothing but trouble," Scorpina said as she raised her sword. "I'll finish this-"

A pink whip wrapped around the sword and pulled it away. The other four Rangers were standing in the doorway, with Rocky waiting outside.

"No!" Goldar shouted as he picked his sword up. "They got their armor! This fight will continue another day!"

Goldar and Scorpina disappeared as Tommy freed Billy from the wall. He looked over at Christian and Richie.

"Good work, guys," Billy told them. "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime," Richie said as Tommy looked over at Justin.

"Your big brother's waiting for you outside," Tommy said. "He says he's worried about you."

Justin ran outside as the Rangers teleported away, while Justin joined Rocky and teleported with him.

* * *

Seconds later, the six teens and small boy were at the Power Chamber.

"Zordon, Zedd got Rocky and Billy's armor orbs," Tommy explained. "He can't use those against us, can he?"

"No," Zordon replied as the Rangers felt relieve. "The Armor can only be unlocked with the Power Coins."

"What are me and Billy supposed to do without armor?" Rocky asked. "And I don't even have a suit anymore."

"Until we can retrieve the orbs, you and Billy will be highly vulnerable to Zedd's attacks," Zordon told them. "As for your suit, Rocky, it can be replaced, but due to the recent surges in the Morphin Grid, any replacement will be weaker than what you're used to."

"We'll get those orbs back," Tommy promised. "It's just a matter of how."

"Rocky, are you alright?" Adam asked he noticed Rocky's back. "You took a pretty bad hit."

"It's just a little sore," Rocky replied. "I'll have it cleaned up and I'll be fine."

"Rocky, you could have a serious injury," Alpha told him. "Maybe I should take a look at-"

"It's nothing," Rocky replied. "I'm fine. I just want to get Justin home and forget about all of this. There's no way I'm going to let a back injury keep me down."

"Zordon, there were seven orbs," Kim told Zordon as she looked up. "Why were there orbs for both the Green and White Rangers?"

"Yeah, we don't even have the Green power coin anymore," Tommy added. "I gave it to Jason before he left for the Peace Conference, as a souveneir of his time as a Ranger."

"There are orbs for every color," Zordon informed her. "Hidden throughout the infinite galaxies are Armored Orbs for Orange, Gold, Silver, Titanium, and countless others."

"So there are other Rangers out there besides us?" Billy asked with amazement. "Cool."

"Yes, Billy, although most are inactive at this point, there are other Rangers in the universe," Zordon replied. "And hopefully someday you will be able to meet them."

* * *

"The Rangers now have two weak links," Zedd said as he paced around. Goldar, Scorpina, Finster, Squatt, Baboo, and Rita were watching him as he plotted. "But while they are busy protecting the Red and Blue Rangers, we'll go after a much bigger prize. Goldar, I have a special mission for you. It's time we finished off the Rangers once and for all."

* * *

_The Youth Center, the next day_

Richie and Christian had become fast friends after their encounter with Goldar, and were sparring on the mats, while Ernie was back behind the bar. Rocky was teaching Justin a few new moves, while Tommy, Adam, and Aisha sat at the table.

"Zedd's not going to give up," Tommy told the group. "We need Billy and Rocky to be extra careful until we can get those orbs back."

"How are we going to get the orbs?" Adam asked, almost whispering so no one could hear. "There's no way Zedd's going to let us anywhere near them. Rocky and Billy may never get their new armor."

"It might be just as well," Tommy said as he watched Justin and Rocky on the mats. "I think it's time Rocky gave up being a Ranger."


	3. Power Outage, Part 1

**Power Rangers, Episode #3.3**

**'Power Outage, Part 1'**

**Written By Tobias Christopher**

_South America_

The door to the lost ancient temple burst open as Goldar entered, followed by a group of Putties, who were bringing in a captive archaeologist.

"Where is the mask?" Goldar demanded as he looked at the woman who been searching for the Mask of Medusa for years.

"It's in a hidden chamber," Maria Sloan said as she gestured at the wall. "Just pull that lever on the wall."

Goldar pulled on what looked like a wall mounted torch as a passageway opened, revealing a small hole in the wall, which was empty.

"It's not there!" Goldar shouted as he held his sword against Maria's throat. "Tell me what you've done with it!"

"Looking for this?" A voice asked as Goldar turned and saw the White Ranger holding an ancient mask of medusa, a woman with snakes in her hair that could turn people to stone by merely gazing upon them, in his hands.

Behind him were five multi-colored heroes known as the Power Rangers, all of them with their weapons drawn. Four of them were in new, shiny armored suits, while the Red and Blue Rangers were in spandex suits.

"How did you find us?" Goldar asked as he held his sword up, ready to attack.

"It wasn't too hard, considering all the damage you did to the forest trying to find this place," Tommy The White Ranger replied as he drew his own sword, Sabba. "Besides, you don't think Zordon could tell you were causing trouble somewhere on Earth?"

Goldar motioned for his Putties to attack as the Rangers rushed forward. Goldar raced toward The White Ranger, who tossed the mask to Billy, the Blue Ranger.

Tommy motioned to Kim and Aisha, the Pink and Yellow Rangers. "Get the woman to safety!"

Kim and Aisha pushed their way through the Putties, and teleported away with Maria, taking her to a nearby village, while the others dealt with Goldar and the Putties. Goldar and Tommy clashed swords, not realizing another monster was entering the temple.

Billy was caught off guard by Scorpina's tale, who knocked him forward, causing him to toss the mask, which was caught by Adam the Black Ranger, who flipped through the air and caught it before it hit the ground. Meanwhile, Goldar managed to get a hit in, knocking Tommy to the side as he headed toward the Ranger holding his prize.

Scorpina knocked Billy into the wall and headed over to Adam as well. As the two monsters got closer, he tossed the mask, which was caught by Rocky the Red Ranger on the opposite side of the room.

"I love keep away," Rocky said as he prepared to toss the mask back to Tommy, but didn't realize he was dangerously close to an open part of the floor, which had crumbled due to years of decay. Just as he was about to toss the mask, the floor he was standing on collapsed, causing Rocky to fall through the hole into the dark pit below.

"We've got to get to Rocky!" Tommy shouted as the three Rangers rushed toward the hole and looked down into the darkness.

"His suit should protect him from any deadly impact," Billy told him. "Provided the drop isn't too far."

Rocky fell twenty feet, hitting the front of his midsection on a statue of an ancient Aztec god, causing him to demorph before falling another ten feet, landing Rocky on the ground on his back in his human form. Instead of his Red Ranger suit, Rocky was now back in his red t-shirt, long sleeved red plaid shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"Putties, keep the Rangers distracted!" Goldar commanded as he looked down into the hole.

Another dozen Putties teleported into the room before the Rangers could get close to the pit, just as Goldar and Scorpina jumped down.

Rocky felt a sharp pain in his back as he sat up, with the mask in his hand. His morpher had fallen to the side, and because the room was pitch black, he couldn't see where it was.

Then suddenly, several wall mounted torches were lit through Goldar's evil magic as he held his hand out.

"Give me the mask!" Goldar demanded.

"Over my dead body," Rocky bravely said as Goldar pulled out his sword, then realized who he was talking to. "I really need to stop using that as an option."

Goldar rushed forward and swung his sword as Rocky ducked to his right, then rolled forward until he was behind Goldar. He sprung up and kicked Goldar in the back with his right leg and sent the monster flying forward.

"Come on, Kong, let's dance," Rocky said as Goldar turned around.

"Give up now, Jason, before I- oh wait, you're NOT Jason, are you?" Goldar said, knowing that would hurt Rocky more than any blow from his sword.

The ploy worked, because before he could attack again, something tapped Rocky on the shoulder. He turned his head in time for a Scorpion's tail to smack him backward into Goldar, who grabbed the boy and punched him in the stomach, sending him to his knees. At this point, Rocky was struggling to keep his breakfast down.

"I believe you were saying something about taking the mask over your dead body?" Goldar asked as he picked Rocky up by his neck and started squeezing. "I believe that can be arranged."

Up above, Tommy, Adam, and Billy had finally finished off the Putties as Kim and Aisha teleported back into the temple.

"Rocky fell through that hole," Tommy said as the Rangers looked down and saw a faint light from the lit torches. "Goldar and Scorpina are down there, so let's be careful."

The Rangers leaped down and landed on their feet just in time to see Goldar holding the Mask of Medusa, standing over an unconscious Rocky, his sword ready to slice into the boy's neck. The Pink Ranger quickly pulled out her power bow and fired an arrow, knocking the sword from Goldar's hand.

"You're too late, Rangers!" Goldar triumphantly shouted as held the mask up. "Your destruction has just been assured, thanks to the Red Ranger!"

Goldar and Scorpina disappeared in a burst of flame as the White Ranger knelt down and felt Rocky's pulse. He had been roughed up pretty badly before the Rangers arrived.

"He's alive. Barely."

The others breathed a sigh of relief as Tommy and Adam picked Rocky up, while Billy found Rocky's morpher before the group teleported away.

* * *

_Lord Zedd's Palace on the Moon_

Lord Zedd was waiting patiently on his throne as Goldar walked through the throne room doors and knelt in front of his master, holding the mask up.

"Congratulations, you finally did something right," Zedd said as stood up and took the mask. "Now I only await Finster's completion of his latest invention."

"Master, I have also dealt the Rangers a serious blow," Goldar said as he continued to kneel. "The Red Ranger may not live to the end of the day."

"Excellent," Zedd said as he motioned Goldar to arise. "If this is true, then this day will truly be victorious for us. Now, go and gather together our strongest Putties for the next phase of our plan. And if the Red Ranger truly is dead, then we must make plans to capture his power coin before Zordon can appoint a replacement."

* * *

_The Command Center_

Rocky was lying on a bed in the Medbay as Alpha 5 cleaned the cuts and bruises on his chest and arms. Rocky was still unconscious as his demoprhed friends stood around him.

"Rocky will be fine," Alpha told them as he headed for the door. "He just needs to rest now. He'll be up and around in no time."

Rocky was starting to regain consciousness, but still couldn't open his eyes or really say anything as his friends stood around. But he could hear everything going on around him.

"Goldar's going to pay for this," Adam said as he looked down at his friend and pounded his fist into his hand. "The next time he shows his face-"

"It should have been me down there," Tommy told the group. "Rocky's a great fighter, but there's no way he could have taken Goldar and Scorpina alone and unmorphed."

"Nobody could," Kim reminded him. "Except maybe Jason. Sometimes I wish he hadn't left for that peace conference."

"Yeah," Billy added. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Jason had never left us."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I think it's time Rocky gave up his powers," Tommy told them, not coming to his decision lightly. "Look, he's a great Ranger and a skilled fighter, but... there's something you guys don't know. Zordon didn't want anyone to know, but -"

"Rangers, Zordon wants to see you in the Power Chamber," Alpha's voice said over the intercom. "It's urgent."

"We'll come back and check on Rocky in a while," Tommy said as the others headed for the Power Chamber. "And someone needs to contact Justin and let him know what's going on."

As soon as the others were gone, Rocky slowly opened his eyes. His whole body was in pain as he sat up and set his stocking feet on the floor. He stood up and painfully walked over to the table where his shoes, shirt, communicator and morpher were sitting. Maybe it was time to give up his powers and move on.

* * *

The other five Rangers walked into the Power Chamber, where Alpha 5 and their mentor Zordon were waiting for them.

"Welcome, Rangers," Zordon said as he looked down at the teens. "It is unfortunate what happened to Rocky, but Alpha tells me he will be fine. None of you should blame yourselves for what happened to him, or for Goldar getting the mask."

"What did Goldar want with that ugly old thing, anyway?" Aisha asked. "Unless he wanted to improve his looks, that is."

"That Mask of Medusa is an ancient cursed object, buried in the temple for safe keeping," Zordon explained. "The Mask is said to have the power to turn anything, or anyone, to stone."

"And now Zedd has it," Tommy said as he looked at the others. "What if he figures out how to use it?"

"We know almost nothing about the mask or it's power," Zordon replied. "The mask may even be powerless. Only time will tell if it will be a threat. In the meantime, return home to your lives while Alpha and I investigate this further."

"What about Rocky?" Kim asked. "Someone should stay behind with him."

"Ay, yi, yi, Rocky's already gone!" Alpha told them as he looked at a printout. "He just teleported out of the Command Center."

"Without telling anyone?" Adam said as he looked at Zordon. "Why would he just leave?"

"We'll find out," Tommy told them. "He shouldn't be out by himself now in his condition. It'll be too easy for Zedd to pick him off."

* * *

Rocky was walking down the streets of Angel Grove, wondering why Zordon had chosen him as the Red Ranger when Jason left for the Peace Conference. Ever since he'd become a Ranger, Rocky felt like he was living in Jason's shadow, constantly being compared to the person he replaced. His friends sometimes jokingly made the comparison, and although he'd laugh along with them, it hurt him that he'd never be the leader Jason was.

Rocky continued walking down the sidewalk, passing two twin boys sitting on the steps of an apartment building, playing with their Power Ranger figures.

"You can be the Red Ranger this time," Eric McKnight said. "I'll be White."

"I don't wanna be Red," Conner McKnight replied. "The Red Ranger sucks. It's like someone replaced him with a totally new guy since the White Ranger showed up. Someone who sucks."

Rocky lowered his head and continued walking, looking for some sort of sign to continue on as a Ranger.

* * *

"Finster, is it ready?" Zedd asked as the Putties dragged a magnifying glass into the room.

"Made exactly to your specifications, my lord," Finster told him. "The glass was made from the sands of Triforia as you requested."

"Excellent," Zedd said as he examined the large 4x4 glass. "Now we only have one obstacle standing in our way. I trust you can actually do this one simple task?"

"Yes, Lord Zedd," Scorpina said as she bowed. "I will not fail you."

* * *

_Angel Grove Youth Center_

"Hey, they're talking about the peace conference," Ernie said as he turned up the radio on the counter.

"And that was the scene in Geneva just days ago, as the Teen Peace Summit officially came to a close. Young people all over the world had come here to negotiate a peaceful future for all, and all proved to be fine ambassadors for their selected nations. None more so than Jason Lee Scott of America, who was truly an inspiration for all-"

Bulk and Skull were sitting at the bar, with Bulk on his third ice cream sundae.

"Bulkie, shouldn't we be getting back to raising money for our van?" Skull asked.

"I need my energy to push that hot dog cart," Bulk said as he slurped down the last of the sundae, leaving a white moustache on his lip. "Another four or five sundaes and I'll be ready to roll!"

"How much have you two made on that cart?" Ernie asked as he made up another sundae.

"Not counting all the wasted condiments and what I safety tested to make sure they were alright for the customers," Bulk said as he crunched the numbers in his head. "Four bucks."

"Well, your tab's twelve bucks," Ernie said as he rung up the register. "Maybe you should set your goal a little lower than a van. Like maybe a tricycle."

Skull laughed at the thought of Bulk on a tricycle as Bulk gave his partner a menacing look.

"Come on, you can do it!" Christian shouted from across the room as he held the punching bag while his new friend Richie pounded away, punching and kicking as hard as he could, training for an upcoming karate tournament.

"I need a break," Richie said as he grabbed a towel. He saw Tommy, Adam, Kim, Aisha and Billy walk in and take a seat. "Wow, you guys look depressed."

"It's nothing," Tommy replied as he looked around the place. "You haven't seen Rocky, have you?"

"Not today," Richie replied as Christian headed to the bar to order a drink. "Justin was here earlier, though. I think he went to the park, that might be where Rocky is now."

"Thanks, man," Tommy said as Richie went to join his friend at the bar. "We already know Rocky's not at his house. Maybe we should go to the park and see if he's there."

The group stood up to leave as Bulk was about to start his next sundae, but was starting to get beyond full at that point.

"Bulkie, you okay?" Skull asked as Bulk felt like he was going to get sick, then got up and rushed toward the exit, knocking his way through the Rangers, pushing Billy into Ernie, who dropped a whole tray of smoothies and shakes all over him.

"You alright, Billy?" Tommy asked as Billy took off his milkshake soaked glasses. His hair and shirt were now a combination of red, pink, and green liquid.

"I've been better," Billy replied as Adam handed him a key. "I'm going to need a quick shower, though."

"I've got some spare clothes in my locker. Get cleaned up and meet us in the park," Adam told him as the group ran off.

* * *

Rocky was sitting at the lake, skipping stones across the water, trying to decide what he was going to do. He could go on being a Ranger, and continually make a fool out of the Red Ranger, or he could quit and let someone who can actually handle the responsibility take over.

* * *

At the park, Justin was racing his remote-controlled race car down along the empty basketball court. He'd been separated from his favorite possession for over a year, since the last move, and had finally found it earlier in the garage.

He saw Tommy, Kim, Adam, and Aisha heading down the trail and decided to catch up to them, and find out when Rocky was coming home. He hadn't seen his stepbrother since this morning and wanted to show off his race car. Just as he got close enough to call out to them, Scorpina arrived with a group of Putties. Justin ducked behind a tree to watch the ensuing fight.

"Zedd obviously doesn't know the meaning of good timing," Tommy said as the group prepared to fight.

Adam bent over as Tommy rolled over his back and kicked a Putty in the side of its face, sending it flying back. Adam stood up and did a spin kick to the next Putty that ran forward, then followed through with a punch, sending the Putty to the ground, where he jumped into the air and landed a punch that shattered the creature.

Kim kicked at a Putty then flipped backward as it chased her, then landed on her feet and kicked it again, then spun and punched it's 'Z', destroying it. Aisha was avoiding a Putty that was punching at her as she ducked and dodged, then socked the Putty in its jaw, followed by a kick and another punch to the 'Z'.

A Putty punched at Tommy, who grabbed its arm and spun it to the ground, but was grabbed by two others before he could destroy the one on the ground. They both had Tommy by the arms, but he got the upper hand and swung them into each other, freeing himself. Before they could realize what was happening, he punched both at once, destroying them. The last Putty was about to strike when Kim intervened and punched it's 'Z'.

The group rejoined as Justin silently cheered for his brother's friends from his hiding spot. The only one left to fight now was Scorpina.

"Your turn," Kim said as the group took a fighting stance.

"Come on, bring it," Scorpina said, as she held her sword, ready for action.

"Alright, guys," Tommy said as they reached for their morphers, just as Scorpina had anticipated. "It's morph-"

"Sorry, morphing time's over," Scorpina said as she pointed her sword and blasted at the group, knocking them to the ground, making them drop their morphers into the grass.

"Scorpina has succeeded," Zedd said as he charged up his staff, while Rita prepared her wand. "Now, let's move this party somewhere a little more private!"

The two joined staffs and fired, hitting the four dazed Rangers before they could stand. In a quick flash, the four teens and Scorpina were gone, leaving only four scorched marks in the grass, while a horrified Justin just watched.

* * *

Outside of town, the Rangers arrived in an empty field as Scorpina laughed.

"Our morphers are still in the park," Tommy said as he hit his communicator. "We've gotta teleport back and-"

The Rangers just stood there as they realized they were cut off from all of their powers.

"Zedd's blocking our signal," Adam realized as Scorpina raised her sword. "We're powerless!"

* * *

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha said as he watched the situation unfold. "The Rangers are separated from their morphers, Zedd's blocking our signal so I can't teleport Tommy and the others back to the park, and I can't get in contact with Rocky or Billy!"

"My sensors tell me that Billy's communicator and morpher are safe for the time being," Zordon said. "Rocky is on his way here now."

"Zordon, look!" Alpha said as he looked at the view screen. "All might not be lost after all! Justin's in the park!"

* * *

"Oh, no," Justin said as he started to panic. He rushed out to where the Rangers had disappeared and found only their morphers sitting in the grass. He quickly scooped them up and put them inside his backpack, next to his race car and ran off to find help.

* * *

"Alpha, you must teleport Justin here immediately," Zordon commanded.

"I can't!" Alpha replied. "He's not wearing a communicator, and I don't have his genetic signal in the computer to lock on to him!"

Just then, Rocky arrived in the room, looking glum. He had his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the ground.

"Zordon, I have to tell you something," Rocky said as Zordon interrupted.

"Rocky, I already know," Zordon replied. "But now is not the time for this. The others are in danger, and unless we react quickly, all will be lost."

* * *

"Zedd!" Rita shouted as she watched Justin run out of the park. "That little brat's got the morphers! He'll ruin everything!"

"Justin will ruin nothing!" Zedd shouted. "He won't make it far enough to do anything. Billy and Rocky are the only two Rangers we have to deal with now, and they'll be more than easy once the others are out of the way. Let's cast the spell and finish this!"

Zedd set the Mask of Medusa on a pedestal behind the magnifying glass, which was overlooking the Earth.

"The Mask's powers can turn anything to stone," Zedd explained. "But with this special magnifying glass, we can amplify the mask's powers a thousand fold!"

"Then let's do it!" Rita laughed as the two villains joined staffs and fired at the mask, unlocking its powers. The mask started to glow as a beam of pure energy shot out of the eyes and mouth, into the glass, which amplified the stone spell as it bathed the Earth in its energy.

* * *

At the juice bar, Bulk was heading back to the bar to try to finish off his last sundae. Richie and Christian were still out on the floor practicing, and Ernie was behind the bar, replacing the drinks he had spilled earlier. Billy had finished with his shower and heading back toward Adam's locker, where his morpher and communicator were.

* * *

In the desert outside of Angel Grove, Scorpina laughed as she disappeared before Tommy and the others could attack, leaving the four Rangers confused.

* * *

Justin was running down the streets of Angel Grove, trying to find Rocky, Billy, or anyone that could help.

* * *

"Rocky, you must bring Justin back here before-" Zordon started to say as the alarms went off.

"Ay yi yi, we're too la-" Alpha said as the beam of light hit. In an instant, everything on Earth, both animated and inanimate, were solid stone, including the Power Rangers, Alpha, Justin, and everyone in Angel Grove.

In the Command Center, Rocky and Alpha were solid stone statues, but Zordon was unaffected, because of his being trapped in a time warp. Zordon waited, hoping his theories about the stone spell were correct. Seconds later, a red energy erupted from Rocky's morpher in his back pocket, turning the boy back into flesh and blood.

"Zordon, what happened?" Rocky asked as he looked as Alpha, who was frozen in stone, just like the rest of the outside world.

"Zedd has unlocked the powers of the Mask of Medusa," Zordon explained. "As I thought, anyone holding a power coin will remain unaffected. Which means Justin is in grave danger."

* * *

The statue of Justin started glowing from the energy of the four morphers in his backpack. Seconds later, the boy was normal again as he looked around. He tried to find the right words to assess the situation.

"This sucks," Justin said as he started running again to find help. "Gotta find Rocky. Gotta find Billy. Gotta find... a bathroom. Shouldn't have had all that lemonade. Why am I saying this out loud?"

Justin turned the corner and ran right into Goldar and a group of Putties.

"Give me the power coins, boy!" Goldar demanded. "And I might let you live long enough to be my servant!"

"Go back to your lawgiver, Bobo!" Justin replied as he turned to run, but was blocked off by the Putties. He took a deep breath and took a fighting stance. "Alright, this is where my martial arts training really OH GOD!"

The Putties surrounded and started pummeling the boy, grabbing his backpack before going back to Goldar, who held the bag in victory. Before Justin could get off the ground, Goldar disappeared in a burst of flame, just as Rocky teleported down.

"Justin, are you alright?" Rocky asked as Justin spit out a tooth.

"He's lucky that was a baby tooth," Justin said as the two returned to the Command Center.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Justin said as he looked up at Zordon. "Goldar got the coins because of me."

"It wasn't your fault," Zordon replied. "You merely delayed Zedd's plan. But for now we must concentrate on retrieving the coins."

"Billy's coin is still with him, right?" Rocky asked hopefully. "We just need to get it back in his hands, right?"

"Yes," Zordon told him. "Billy is at the Youth Center, just in reach of his morpher. Merely place the coin in his hand and he'll return to normal."

"What about if you put your coin in the hands of the other Rangers?" Justin asked. "And free them?"

"Zedd's placed a blocking spell on their location, and can't be located outside of the fact that they are somewhere in the desert," Zordon informed them. "Even if you did find them, you wouldn't be able to teleport them back here."

"And that still doesn't help us get the other coins back," Rocky said as he paced around."And we have to reverse Zedd's spell. I have to go to Zedd's palace."

"No, I can not allow that," Zordon told him. "We must rescue Billy, and then locate Tommy and-"

"Justin can get Billy's coin and free him from the spell. And then what?" Rocky asked. "Send Tommy up to Zedd's palace alone and unarmed? I'm the only one who can do it, and for some reason you don't trust me to do this. Why? Is it because I want to quit being a Ranger?"

"Rocky, there is something you need to know," Zordon said with sadness in his voice. "I was hoping it would never come to light, but recent events have forced me to regret this decision."

"What? I'm not... dying... am I?" Rocky asked.

"No," Zordon told him. "But a few months ago, Lord Zedd placed an irresponsibility spell over you-"

"A spell that was broken," Rocky reminded him. "I learned my lesson about when to work and when to play."

"The spell was never entirely broken," Zordon replied. "It integrated with your personality. While you regained your sense of responsibility, the spell had regressed your mindset to that of a child around Justin's age. You would keep all of your memories and traits, but now you would react to any situation with the mindset of a child. I had hoped to find a way to completely reverse the spell, but over the last six months, the spell's effects have continued to get worse. I fear that at some point, you will lose the traits that made you a Power Ranger."

"Which is why the Red Ranger takes orders instead of giving them," Rocky realized. "Why no one takes me seriously. Why everyone treats me like I'm a kid who's going to get hurt... No wonder I wanted to have my birthday party at Chuck E. Cheese!"

"I am sorry," Zordon told him. "Tommy was the only one who was made aware of the situation. He had wanted you to give up your powers to keep you, and Justin, from harm, especially with the loss of your armor orb. I still hold out hope that a permanent cure can be found to return you to your normal mental state."

Rocky turned away, trying to take all of this new information in. Zordon was right, Rocky was taking this like a little kid would, and he wanted to cry about it, but in the end just turned back toward Zordon.

"I'm going to Zedd's palace," Rocky told him. "And I'm going to bring back those coins. Justin, it's up to you to save Billy."

"Rocky, can't you wait until we get Billy free?" Justin asked. "Then he can go with you and-"

Rocky kneeled down and hugged the boy, trying not to cry as he whispered into Justin's ear. "If I don't come back, take care of our mom."

Rocky stood up and reached for his morpher. One or way or another, this was his final morph as the Red Ranger.

**TYRANNOSAURUS!**

* * *

Justin was sent down in the middle of the Youth Center, and saw all his friends frozen in stone. He saw Richie in mid kick with the punching bag, with Christian cheering him on. Bulk, Skull, and Ernie were at the counter, with Bulk about to eat his sundae, and Skull laughing idiotically about something.

Justin made his way toward the locker room where Billy was, and closed his eyes.

"Please don't be naked, please don't be naked," Justin wished as he opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Billy almost dressed, with the locker opened. Justin reached into the locker and felt around, but found nothing.

"Looking for this?" A voice asked as Justin's eyes went wide. He turned around to see Scorpina standing there, holding Billy's morpher. "Come and get it if you dare."

* * *

The Red Ranger had arrived in Zedd's palace, and was silently making his way around, hoping no one had realized he was there. He started his search for the stolen coins on the first level, but it was a huge palace, and he knew he didn't have much time.

"The Red Ranger is all that stands between us and total victory," Zedd told his wife as he held the small red and gold box with the White, Pink, Black, and Yellow power coins, plus the Red, Blue, and Green Armor Orbs. "Scorpina will soon return with Billy's coin, and we will be one step closer to victory!"

"What about Tommy and the rest of the brat pack?" Rita asked. "What if they use Rocky's coin to free them?"

"They have to find Tommy and the others first," Zedd replied. "That old fool Zordon doesn't even realize that the Rangers are right in his own backyard thanks to my blocking spell. But to be on the safe side-"

Rocky was close to Zedd's throne room when Goldar came marching down the hall, his sword in hand. He was about to turn the corner and see Rocky in the palace when Zedd called out to him.

"Goldar, go to Earth!" Zedd told him. "Destroy Tommy and the other Rangers before they have a chance to be freed!"

"Yes, master!" Goldar replied as he disappeared in a burst of flame, heading toward Earth.

"No," Rocky said as he hit his communicator. "Zordon, come in."

Rocky got nothing but static as he realized he would have to return to Earth to save the others. Before he could do anything, Squatt and Baboo turned the corner and started screaming.

"Ranger in the palace! Ranger in the palace!" Squatt shouted as the two started running as Rocky chased after to try to stop them from giving him away.

"Wait!" Rocky shouted as he raced after, but Zedd stepped out of the throne room just as Rocky tried to stop in time, but slipped, and hit the ground.

"Hello, Red Ranger," Zedd said as he charged up his staff and pointed it at Rocky. "You're not Jason, but at this point, the blood of any Ranger on my hands will be sweet."

* * *

In the desert of Angel Grove, four stone statues were standing in a running pose, heading toward the Command Center. The eyes of the statues were lifeless and blank, and couldn't see what was going on in the world around them.

It was then that Goldar appeared in front of the statues, and looked at Tommy, who was helpless to defend himself and his friends.

"So, this is how it ends, White Ranger," Goldar said as he laughed, and paced around the statues. "I always thought you would go down in a bigger blaze of glory, like a true warrior worthy of dying in combat, but I suppose this will have to do."

Goldar pulled out his sword and raised it to the sky, just over Tommy's head. "Farewell, Rangers."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Power Outage, Part 2

**Power Rangers #3.4**

**'Power Outage, Part 2'**

**Written By Tobias Christopher**

_The locker room of Angel Grove's Youth Center_

Justin flew through the air, hit a bench, rolled over, and hit the ground, landing on his stomach. He was breathing heavily and was coughing up a little blood as he rolled over and saw Scorpina standing over him, with Billy's morpher in her hand.

"You are the last living human creäture on this planet," Scorpina explained as she examined Billy's morpher, unaware of Rocky, who was now in Zedd's palace, attempting to retrieve his friend's power coins. "So I really want to enjoy this kill. That's why you've lived this long."

Scorpina set the morpher on a bench behind Billy and drew her sword.

"But like a cat softening up the mouse before she devours it, our little game is about to end," Scorpina told the boy as she picked Justin up by his white t-shirt with green sleeves and collar with her right hand. She held her sword in her left hand, ready to slice into the boy when a screechy voice came from behind.

"Scorpina, what's taking so long!" Rita Repulsa shouted, her head appearing in a hologram, floating in midair. "Where's that power coin!"

"I'm just finishing some business, my mistress," Scorpina said as she looked at Rita. "I have the last living human and-"

"What are you talking about?" Rita asked."Is he the Invisible Man?"

Scorpina turned around and saw she was just holding up Justin's shirt, not realizing the boy had slipped out of it, snuck behind her, grabbed the morpher from the bench, and put his hand in Billy's.

"No!" Scorpina shouted as Justin waved goodbye, and pushed the button on his communicator and teleported the two away.

"Scorpina, you fool! Rita shouted. "You let him get away! Come back to the palace, because I'm not telling Zedd this news!"

Rita's image disappeared as Scorpina just looked at the bloodstained shirt in her hand. "Next time, then."

Scorpina put her sword back in its sheath and walked toward the lockers, fading away, returning to the moon palace.

* * *

_The desert outside of Angel Grove_

Goldar laughed as he held the sword over Tommy's head, ready to smash the stone statue into rubble. He brought to sword down, and was less than an inch from Tommy's nose when the monster heard an odd noise, like the revving on an engine.

"Impossible," Goldar said to himself. "How could-"

He looked up just in time to see the shadow of a black Harley Davidson come down on him. Goldar barely moved in time at the motorcycle landed, spun, and came to a stop. The rider, dressed in a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, and a red and black helmet got off and wasted no time attacking the monster.

Goldar blocked, but the biker got a lucky kick in and knocked the sword from his hand. The biker's gloved hand shot forward, and pushed Goldar back. He rushed forward and did a flip, going over Goldar's head, landing behind him. He grabbed Goldar's wings and pulled back, causing the monster to scream in pain as he lurched forward. The biker let go as Goldar fell to the ground and looked up.

"Who are you?" Goldar asked as he summoned his sword. "I must know before I kill you!"

The biker unfastened his helmet and pulled it off, letting the helmet fall to the ground.

"No, it can't be!" Goldar shouted.

"Did you miss me, Goldar?" Jason Lee Scott, the black haired, seventeen year old former leader of the Power Rangers, asked as he took a defensive stance and motioned the monster forward. "Looks like you've gotten soft in the last year."

Goldar screamed as he ran toward Jason with his sword and slashed at Jason, but the former Red Ranger twirled to the side, kicked Goldar in the back, ran forward and kicked Goldar from behind, sending him back toward the ground.

"How did you survive the spell?" Goldar asked.

"I don't know," Jason replied. "And I don't care. All I know is that you're not touching my friends."

"I'll be back, Jason!" Goldar promised as he disappeared in a burst of flame. "This fight will be mine!"

Jason breathed a sigh of relief and felt his arm, which was bleeding. Goldar had managed to stab him with his sword. Luckily the Command Center was only a short distance away. Maybe Zordon would have the answers he needed.

* * *

Justin put the coin in Billy's hand as the energy returned the teen to normal. Billy felt his body and looked around.

"What happened?"

"Zedd's used the Mask of Medusa to turn the entire planet to stone," Zordon told him. "Only you, Justin, and Rocky are left unaffected."

"They're not the only ones," Jason said as he stood at the entrance, holding his bleeding arm. Billy and Justin ran over to him as Jason looked at the boy. "Picking your Rangers kind of young these days, aren't you?"

"I'm not a Ranger," Justin replied. "I'm Rocky's brother."

"Jason, it is good to see you," Zordon said. "How did you manage to break the spell of stone?"

"I don't know, I was on my motorcylce, headed into town when this wave hit," Jason said as he reached down the neck of his t-shirt and pulled out a necklace. It was the Dragon Coin in a small plastic holder. "But I had a feeling it had something to do with this when I came to on the side of the road when I woke up."

"The coin, even powerless, must retain a link to the morphin grid," Billy said as he adjusted his glasses to look at the coin. "That's how you were able to survive."

"The others are less than a mile away," Jason said as he looked up at Zordon. "Almost everyone. Where's your Red Ranger?"

"He's doing something incredibly stupid... and brave," Justin told him as Billy tried to fix up Jason's arm.

"Billy, my sensors indicate Zedd has sent a monster down to Earth," Zordon told the trio. "But facing this monster could be deadly."

"I have to," Billy told him as he looked Jason and Justin. "I'll be back and we'll figure a way out of this mess. It's Morphin Time!"

**TRICERATOPS!**

* * *

_5 Minutes Earlier, in Lord Zedd's Throne Room_

Rocky's power sword was drawn as he circled around with Lord Zedd, who was twirling his Z staff.

"Did you honestly think you could sneak in, steal the coins, and be on your way? Did you think you'd get away that easily?" Zedd asked as the two paced around each other.

"Well, it'd be dumb to say 'yes' now," Rocky replied, his heart racing faster with each passing second. For the last six months, he'd faced monsters and beasts of all sorts, but he'd never once come face to face with the most evil presence in the known universe.

Zedd brought his staff down as Rocky blocked with his sword, but Zedd's seven foot frame towered over Rocky's five and a half-foot body. Zedd put pressure on his end, backing Rocky towards the wall.

"The last Ranger, and you're not even putting up a fight," Zedd said as Rocky used his sword to knock Zedd's staff downward, and spun out of the space between Zedd and the wall.

"He's not the last Ranger!" Rita shouted as she and Scorpina entered, as Rita pointed her finger the villainess. "She failed and lost Billy's coin!"

As Rita and Scorpina walked into the room, Rocky saw Scorpina holding a blood stained shirt. Justin's blood stained shirt. It was then that Rocky lost all control, realizing his little brother was lying dead somewhere.

"Blast it all!" Zedd shouted as Rocky charged toward him. Zedd blocked Rocky's sword with his staff as the Ranger tried to hit him. Zedd swung his staff and knocked Rocky's sword to the left, then saw an opening and brought his staff down on his right wrist, almost snapping it two.

Rocky screamed in pain and Zedd charged up his staff, swung and knocked Rocky in the head, knocking the Ranger halfway across the room, throwing him into the wall, where the Red Ranger hit the ground. The visor on Rocky's helmet was now cracked, blinding the Ranger to the outside world.

"Must I do everything myself?" Zedd asked as he fired his staff at the Medusa mask on the pedestal, bringing it to the life, creating a woman with pale skin, and living green snakes in her hair. She had no pupils in her eyes, and wore a long white dress. "Medusa, turn the Blue Ranger to stone, then shatter him and bring me his head!"

"Yes, my master," Medusa said as she disappeared in a green burst of energy.

"Now, as for you, Red Ranger," Zedd said as he turned his attention back toward the wall, where all he found was a cracked Red Ranger helmet. "Where is he!"

A kick to the back sent Zedd flying forward as Rocky let loose with everything he had. Zedd turned around, and lightly growled as he saw Rocky rushing at him. The boy's face was red with exhaustion and his hair was wet from the sweat, causing it to fall into his eyes as he fought. A final kick to Zedd's chest sent him flying back into the wall. Rocky bent over and tried to catch his breath as Zedd stood up, not even winded.

"Ha ha ha," Zedd laughed as his staff started to glow with energy. "You're soon going to be too tired to even put a decent fight. Not like you were able to in the first place. Zordon really should have picked a stronger replacement for his monkeyboy Jason."

"Shutup," Rocky said as he stood up and took a deep breath, his legs trembling. He briefly used his sword as a crutch to keep from falling. "Shutup and fight."

Zedd rushed forward as Rocky ran toward him. Rocky used every ounce of strength to vault himself into the air just as Zedd swung at him. Rocky swung his sword as he leapt over Zedd.

**_SLASH!_**

Rocky landed in a crouching position behind Zedd, who turned around and laughed.

"Was that all you have, boy, I-" Zedd's voice was cut off by the sound of a tink! tink! sound. The sound of something metal hitting the ground. Zedd felt the top of his head, then looked toward the ground, where a metal 'Z' was staring up at him.

Rocky managed to flash a smile at Zedd, whose body was starting to glow with a furious rage. The teen could barely stand at this point, and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

His original Red Ranger suit had been destroyed by Zedd almost a week ago, and because Zedd had stolen the Red, Blue, and Green power orbs, Rocky and Billy hadn't received the upgraded armor their friends had. Rocky's suit had then been replaced, but a surge in the Morphin Grid had created a much weaker replacement for him. A suit that was starting to tear because of all the strenous activity of the last few minutes.

"I'll take you apart a piece at a time if I have to," Rocky said, now struggling to stay on his feet.

"I tire of this game," Zedd replied as he saw Scorpina re-enter the room. "Finish this for me, and I shall forgive you for losing Billy's coin."

Before he could react, Rocky felt a sharp pain in his back. Scorpina's tail had plunged into the exact spot where Rocky had taken a hit from Zedd's Big Moth monster, plus with the recent fall he took in the Amazon Temple, Rocky's back was really sensitive as of late.

"AAAHHHH!" Rocky cried out as he fell forward, with blood starting to soak through the back of his spandex suit. Scorpina kicked him in the face, sending him flying onto his back, putting him in even more pain. He tried to get up, but Scorpina knelt and punched him, knocking him out. Rocky demorphed as soon as he lost consciousness.

* * *

On Earth, the Medusa Monster was in Angel Grove, looking around at all the stone statues of the people under her spell.

"Come out, Blue Ranger, or I'll start smashing!" Medusa shouted as she grabbed a child off the street. "I'll destroy everyone on the planet to get to you!"

"Put the kid down," Billy said as he arrived with his power lance drawn. "And we'll fight this out, Ranger to Monster."

"Then catch!" Medusa shouted at she tossed the child into the air.

Billy jumped and caught the girl before the statue could shatter, but then realized it was only a ploy. Before he could react, Medusa had turned both his legs to stone as he fell forward.

"I know your coin will not allow you to stay frozen for long," Medusa said as Billy tried to crawl away. "So I'll have to hurry up and smash you before that happens."

* * *

"We can use Justin's communicator to teleport everyone back," Jason said as looked at up Zordon. "I'll go to Zedd's palace and give Rocky a hand."

"I can not allow that," Zordon told him. "Without powers to protect you, Zedd and his forces would easily destroy you."

"You're the guy that Rocky replaced, aren't you?" Justin asked. He was wearing Jason's white t-shirt since his shirt had been taken by Scorpina earlier, which seemed kind of large on the boy. "You're the original Red Ranger."

"Yeah," Jason replied as he thought about what he'd accomplished as a Ranger. "I was. Being a Ranger was the greatest thing in the world."

* * *

Rocky opened his eyes and found he was hanging above the floor. His hands were chained together from the ceiling above, and his whole body was in pain. He had been demorphed, and he was bare-chested, but still wearing his blue jeans and black shoes. He could feel the pain in his back from where Scorpina had stabbed him.

"I see you decided to wake up," Zedd said as he grabbed Rocky's face. "I suppose you're wondering why you're not dead?"

"Actually I was thinking that you looked a little shorter," Rocky replied as Zedd backhanded him, then held up Rocky's power coin.

"Laugh now, boy," Zedd told him as he pulled out a knife and cut Rocky's chest, letting the blood drip down, letting some it fall onto the power coin. He handed the coin to Rita, who set it in the middle of a pentagram on a table. Rita started chanting into a crystal ball as a red energy purged itself from Rocky's body, causing him to scream in pain, as the energy went back into the coin.

"What did you do?" Rocky weakly asked.

"I have disconnected you from your powers," Zedd informed him as he held the coin up, then set it on the table next to Rita's crystal ball. "You will never morph as the Red Ranger again! And just in case you did manage to escape..."

Zedd held up Rocky's communicator and crushed it in his hands, letting the pieces fall to the ground.

* * *

Medusa rushed towards the Blue Ranger, but Billy produced his power lance and tripped her, causing the monster to fall. While she was down, his power coin reversed the stone spell to free his legs. He leapt to his feet and struck a defensive pose.

"You're going down, like all of Zedd's monsters," Billy informed her as he prepared to fight.

"Who writes your dialogue, kid?" Medusa asked as she ran forward and tackled Billy, with the snakes in her hair also lurching forward to try to bite him.

Billy flipped the monster and wound up on top of her, then stood up and prepared to finish the creäture as he powered up his lance.

* * *

"Oh, do I have to do everything?" Zedd asked himself as he watched the battle. He formed a grenade and, well, you know the drill.

* * *

Billy looked up at the 50 foot Medusa Monster, stomping her way through the city.

"It's time for the big guns," Billy said as he raised his hand to the sky.

**"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"**

The sound of thunder clapping was heard as a forty foot blue unicorn appeared instantly, charging towards the monster. Billy teleported into the cockpit of the mechanical creature and took control as it rammed into Medusa, hardly making a scratch.

The snakes in Medusa's hair fired blasts of energy from their mouths, knocking the zord backward, causing it to slide on it's four legs. It stood up as the horn on it's head started to glow with a yellow energy.

"Have some of this!" Billy shouted as the horn fired off a blast of energy, sending Medusa to the ground. Billy looked a lever on the control panel, and pulled it. It was the first time he'd ever used it, as it was something he'd recently added, but didn't have time to test.

The Unicorn's front legs morphed into two arms, it's hind legs stood on their own, standing the zord up. The horn extended and became a power saber while the head sunk into the chest, and a new human like face replaced it. The Unicorn zord's warrior mode was now ready to fight.

Medusa charged forward, and prepared to use her stone gaze, but the zord twirled its saber at a super speed and deflected the blast, knocking Medusa backwards.

* * *

At the Command Center, Jason and Justin had managed to teleport the stone statues of the other Rangers back, and were now trying to find a way to free them. Jason had tried putting the green power coin in Tommy's hand, but nothing happened.

"The dragon coin isn't working on them," Jason said as he looked up at Zordon. "I guess it just had enough of a charge to free me. It's probably completely dead now."

"Then Billy is our only hope," Zordon said as he looked down at his two powerless friends. "I am sensing that Rocky is in danger."

"We've gotta save him!" Justin shouted.

"Send me up there," Jason said. "I'll bring Rocky back."

"I can't," Zordon told him. "The danger is far too great. Only Billy has enough power to withstand Zedd's forces."

* * *

"Just kill me now," Rocky said as he continued to hang from the ceiling. "You're going to do it anyway, aren't you?"

"I was," Zedd replied as he felt the top of his head, reminding himself of what Rocky had done to him. "But now I'm just going to make you suffer. First by sending my forces down to Earth and capturing Justin. Then I'll make you watch his slow and painful dismemberment. That should last a good few weeks."

"No!" Rocky shouted as he tried to get free. If Justin really was alive, he just had a reason to keep on fighting.

"Yes," Zedd said as he laughed. "Then after that, I'm sure we can find plenty of ways to torture you for a good long while. Maybe by having you witness the destruction of everything you hold dear. Oh, I like that."

"Why don't we just destroy the Earth now?" Rita asked as she looked through her telescope. "Get rid of all the Rangers at once?"

"No!" Zedd replied as he used his vision to watch Billy fight the monster. "I want Justin brought here first. Then we destroy the Earth. Rocky will suffer greatly for what he did, and that brat's the best way to do it."

* * *

The Unicorn zord twirled its power saber as Medusa blocked it's attack and punched it. The control panel in front of Billy was starting to spark from taking too much damage, and wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Billy, the monster's weak spot is its face," Zordon said over the communicator.

"Of course," Billy remembered. "The monster was made from a mask! Alright, it's time to unmask this villain! ... Wow, I do have corny dialogue."

Before Medusa could attack again, the Unicorn charged up its power saber and swung its full blast of energy at Medusa's face, shattering the mask, and destroying the monster.

* * *

As soon as the monster was vanquished, an energy wave shot out, reversing the spell Zedd had cast, freeing everyone and everything that had been cursed.

At the Juice Bar, Richie fell to the ground after being freed, but was given a hand up by Christian. Bulk almost choked on his sundae as Skull laughed, so Bulk grabbed his friend's face and dunked it in the bowl.

* * *

At the Command Center, Tommy, Adam, Aisha, Kim, and Alpha were all returned to normal as Jason and Justin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jason?" Tommy asked as he looked at his friend. "What are you doing here? What are WE doing here?"

"It's a long story," Zordon told them. "Even though all of you are safe, Rocky is in grave danger."

"Not for long," Billy said over the communicator. "I'm teleporting up to Zedd's palace now. Wish me luck."

"Billy, wait," Zordon said, but got nothing but static.

"Zordon, what's happening?" Kim asked. "Where's Rocky? And Billy?"

"They are both in grave danger," Zordon told her. "And if they fail, the Power Rangers of Earth will be lost forever."

* * *

"The spell's been broken!" Zedd shouted as he began to glow red with anger. "That means that one or all of the Rangers will be on their way here soon. Rita, charge up your staff. We're going to destroy Earth!"

Rocky struggled with his chains. He had to stop Zedd before it was too late. Elsewhere in the room, a gloved hand reached up behind a pedestal and shut the green and gold box, removing it.

"We'll destroy the Earth before the Rangers know what hit them!" Zedd explained as he approached the magnifying glass with his wife.

Zedd and Rita were too distracted to see the chains holding Rocky up had been cut by a power lance, sending the boy to the ground, where Billy tried to pick him up.

"He's going to destroy Earth," Rocky said as he tried to stand up. "We've got to-"

"You're in no position to do anything," Billy said as he shoved the box of coins into Rocky's hands, then saw he had no communicator. "Get these back to the others."

"I'm not leaving you," Rocky said, trying not to pass out from the pain he was feeling. "We'll stop Zedd together."

"You don't have a choice," Billy informed him as he strapped his communicator over Rocky's wrist.

"Billy, no-" Before he could protest, Billy pushed the button and teleported Rocky out of the palace, catching the attention of Zedd and Rita.

* * *

_The Command Center_

Everyone was pacing around impatiently, waiting for word from Billy and Rocky, fearing that something bad was going to happen. Tommy and Jason were on the verge of going up to the palace, whether Zordon granted them permission to do so or not.

It was then that Rocky teleported into the middle of the room, unconscious and holding the box with the power coins.

"He's alive," Tommy said as he checked Rocky's pulse, then saw he was wearing Billy's communicator. "Get him to the medbay."

Justin, Jason, and Alpha took Rocky out of the room as Tommy opened the box and handed Adam, Kim, and Aisha their coins, then saw the Blue and Green Power Orbs.

"Wait a minute," Tommy noticed. "Where's the Red orb? And why wasn't Rocky morphed? And why was he wearing Billy's communicator?"

The red power coin was still sitting on the table where Rita's crystal ball was sitting, already having been fused with the red power orb.

"Alright, guys," Tommy said as the others prepared to morph. "It's morphin-"

The lights started to dim as the four Rangers just stood there.

"The Morphin' Grid has been weakened by an outside force," Zordon said as he used his sensors tried to detect what happened. "I fear it has something to do with Rocky's coin."

"We've got to get up there to help Billy," Tommy told him. "He has no way out."

"Teleportation's down," Adam said as he tried to use his communicator. "Looks like we're stuck."

* * *

Billy held his power lance forward as Rita and Zedd headed toward him with their staffs, ready to fire.

"You may have rescued Rocky and retrieved the coins, but you will not leave here alive," Zedd told the teen as they circled Billy, who backed his way toward the magnifying glass.

"The others will be here any minute," Billy informed them. "You've lost, Zedd."

"I've lost nothing," Zedd replied as he attacked Billy, who blocked with his lance. Billy managed to kick Zedd and knock him away, but it didn't phase him, and Zedd brought his staff down and knocked Billy to the side, causing him to hit the wall, where he fell to the ground, just a few feet away from the glass. "Congratulations, brat, now you will be the last living human, forced to witness the destruction of your entire planet!"

Zedd and Rita charged up their staffs and aimed for the magnifying glass as Billy stood up and tried to think of a way to stop them. There was only one way, and he knew what he had to do. He closed his eyes and prayed that his friends would never forget him.

The blast from Zedd and Rita's staffs hit the magnifying glass, causing it to light up as a surge of energy prepared to burst forward. Billy took a deep breath and leapt forward in front of the glass, pushing his power lance forward as his body took the full force of the blast, causing his body to explode in a burst of blue energy.

The lance punctured the glass just as Billy was destroyed, shattering it into a million fragments as Zedd and Rita backed away. The lance disappeared in a blue light before it could hit the ground.

Seconds later, a single power coin and a broken pair of glasses fell to the ground, being covered in a rain of ash.

* * *

In the Command Center, the lights came back just as everyone felt a shockwave of sadness, like something terrible had just happened.

"What was that?" Tommy asked. "It felt like... Zordon, is Billy...?"

Zordon remained silent for a few seconds as he tried to find any sign that Billy could be alive.

"I am sorry," Zordon finally said. "Billy is gone."

Kim screamed as she buried her head in Tommy's chest. Tommy looked away as Adam held Aisha. Alpha lowered his head, feeling the sadness of losing his closest friend. Justin remained silent, trying to hold him emotions in. Jason's rage started to build, and he desperately wanted to punch a wall to vent his rage.

* * *

In the medbay, Rocky felt the shock too, and immediately knew that Billy was gone. He closed his eyes and started to cry, thinking it was his fault that Billy was dead.

* * *

"The Rangers got their power coins back!" Rita shouted as she looked through her telescope. "They'll be here any minute!"

"No, they won't," Zedd replied. "They no doubt know about the loss of their friend by now. His death was no doubt felt throughout the Morphin Grid. They'll try something eventually, but for now, the battle is ours. And I haven't forgotten what that Ranger did to me."

Zedd felt the top of his head, and tried to think of a way to reattach the piece that Rocky had cut from him. "For this insult, I shall see to it that Rocky suffers, and that means destroying the one thing he truly cares about."

Zedd walked over and picked up Billy's power coin.

"The Rangers may have retrieved four of their coins, but we now have the Red and Blue coins, which is all we need to destroy those annoying do gooders," Zedd told her. "Soon we'll launch the next phase of our plan, and this time..."

"We shall not fail, "Zedd said as he spotted Billy's glasses lying on the floor. He then stomped on the glasses, shattering them on impact.


	5. Duped

**Power Rangers #3.5**

**"Duped"**

**Written By Tobias Christopher**

_Angel Grove Youth Center_

"- And the body of Billy Cranston has yet to be retrieved. Cranston was reported as to having fallen into a chasm outside of Angel Grove while gathering information on a science project. The tip was made by an anonymous caller, and evidence surrounding the chasm suggests Cranston did indeed fall in. Police and medical workers both state that the body may never be recovered due to the chasm's size, which is supposedly over 1,000 feet deep, making it impossible to send medical aid or help down-"

Everyone in the juice bar had been listening to the radio on the counter, and it only made everyone all the more sadder. Of all the people there, only four people knew what had really happened to Billy Cranston the night he died.

Tommy was out on the floor, kicking and pounding the punching bag, growing angrier by the second. As he looked at the red bag, he envisioned Lord Zedd, who had killed his good friend Billy days ago.

Tommy kept furiously fighting at the bag, and if he were able to punch any harder, he'd literally tear it from the chain holding it.

"Tommy-" Kim said as she got in between Tommy and the bag.

Tommy stopped just short of hitting his girlfriend, who had been watching him from the tables.

"We need to talk," Kim told him. "No one's willing to talk about it, but-"

"Billy's dead," Tommy bluntly told her as he stared into the bag. "There's nothing to talk about. Billy's dead and Zedd's going to pay."

Adam and Aisha were sitting at the counter, sitting silently.

"Haven't heard from Rocky since that night," Adam finally said as he stared down into his milkshake. "Justin said ever their parents came home, he hasn't left his room. All he does is stare out the window."

"This hit him the hardest, between that and Zedd taking away his power coin." Aisha added as she looked down. Since Billy's death, none of the Rangers could really stand to face each other, each one thinking they had a hand in Billy's doom "Maybe we should, you know, go see him."

"No," Tommy said as he joined them, along with Kim. "Rocky needs time. Maybe it's time I told you guys what's going with him. It started a few months ago.."

* * *

_The DeSantos Home_

Carly DeSantos was writing thank you notes for everyone who had attended her wedding to Doug Stewart. The two had recently returned from a two week stay in New Zealand, where they spent their honeymoon.

"Mom?" Rocky asked as he walked into the kitchen. He was in his pajamas, a red tank top and blue sweatpants, and his hair was a mess.

"Rocky, Justin told me what happened with your friend Billy," Carly said as Rocky sat down. "Poor boy, falling into a chasm. They'll probably never find him."

"Mom, Billy was-," Rocky started to say. He wanted to tell her the real reason that Billy was gone. That he was the one who had let it happen. That he'd failed in his mission to retrieve his friend's stolen powers, and a result Billy paid the price. "He was one of my best friends, and I let him die."

Carly could tell her son was in pain and held him as Justin watched from the kitchen door, wishing he had a mother to hold him when he was sad.

* * *

_Lord Zedd's Palace_

"This is better than I could have ever dreamed!" Zedd victoriously shouted. "The Rangers are now completely off-balance with the loss of Billy. And with us holding two power coins-"

"Quit narrating and just get to the point!" Rita Repulsa, Zedd's wife, told him. "How are we going to finish off the Rangers?"

"A monster would do the job nicely," Zedd replied as he thought. "But I want the pleasure of actually destroying them myself this time. I know exactly how we're going to bring the Rangers down, and we're going to start by offering a little invitation."

* * *

_The Command Center_

Tommy, Adam, Kim, and Aisha were in the Power Chamber, where Alpha 5 and Zordon were briefing them on the current situation.

"Lord Zedd has indeed severed Rocky's connection to his power coin," Zordon told the teens. "I'm afraid Rocky can never be the Red Ranger again. And with Billy's death, Zedd now two power coins without holders."

"So he's going to send an evil Red and Blue Ranger against us, no doubt," Tommy concluded. "Luckily he doesn't have the Blue Armor Orb, though."

"How do we get the coins back before Zedd uses them against us?" Adam asked, wanting to go to Zedd's palace to take Zedd on himself.

Before anyone could reply, the view screen lit up, and Lord Zedd appeared.

"Is this thing on?" Zedd asked as he looked forward. "Ah, hello, Rangers. I only see four of you. Whatever happened to your other two Rangers?"

"You son of a-" Adam started to say before Kim and Aisha held him back, as Zedd laughed.

"I believe you want these back," Zedd said as he held up the Red and Blue power coins. "I'm in a generous mood, so I'm going to let you have them."

"What's the catch, Zedd?" Zordon asked.

"The catch is that you have to face my soldiers on the battle field," Zedd told him. "Your Rangers against my generals, in a fight to the finish. Winner take all. Last one left standing wins"

"And we're supposed to believe you're not going to cheat?" Tommy asked as he pounded his fist into his palm. "How about we just come and take the coins from you ourselves?"

"Try it, power punk, and I'll have Rita send the coins to a dimension where you'll never get them," Zedd threatened. "Perhaps in that dimension of shrimp I've heard about. Teleport to the coördinates I'm sending to you through your computer in one hour."

The viewing screen went blank as Tommy looked up at Zordon. "Think we can trust Zedd?"

"You can never trust Zedd," Zordon replied. "So we have one hour to plan for everything Zedd will try once he has you where he wants you."

"We're going to need help," Tommy realized. "Someone to stay behind here and monitor things with Zordon, just in case things get bad. Rocky and Jason can-"

"Jason's out of town," Kim added. "He had family business to take care of. Rocky's-"

"Right here," Rocky said as he stepped into the Power Chamber with Justin.

"Rocky, we need you and Justin to watch things here while we retrieve our power coins," Tommy told him. "We're going to get your coin."

"No, you're going to get the Red Ranger's coin," Rocky told them. "I'm not a Ranger anymore. I doubt if I even was to begin with."

* * *

_Austin, Texas_

Jason Scott packed the last suitcase, and sealed it. He picked it up and walked over to the window, where a fourteen year old boy with blonde hair, dressed in red, was staring out, waiting for someone to arrive.

"Jeremy, it's time to go," Jason said as he picked up another suitcase, and set it next to the two by the door.

"What if they come back and wonder where I'm at?" Jeremy hopefully asked as he continued staring out the window. "I have to be here for them."

"Did you take your pills today?" Jason asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, mother," Jeremy replied as he stood up and grabbed his other suitcase as they headed for the door. "I... know mom's not coming back, but dad-"

"Is out traveling the world, that's what archaeologists do," Jason said as they headed toward the cab that was waiting for them. "In the meantime you need someone to take care of you. Trust me, you're going to love Angel Grove."

"Didn't the last time I was there," Jeremy replied as they put the suitcases in the trunk. "And two years ago I was-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Jason replied, having heard that line multiple times since he'd arrived. "You're still the same kid, no matter what. You're still my cousin. And I'm here for you, and so are my parents."

"They do know where I've been, right?" Jeremy asked, hoping Jason would just leave him behind so he could wait for his parents.

"... No," Jason replied. He'd gone to great lengths to keep certain information from everyone, including his parents. "I... got the letters and phone messages before they did. They just know you need a place to stay."

"I don't want anyone to know about where I've been," Jeremy said as they got into the cab. "If I made any friends, and they found out about it-"

"Your real friends are going to like you, no matter what's in your past," Jason assured him. "But I promise I won't tell. The only two people who know are me and your dad, and it's going to stay that way, I swear."

"Thanks," Jeremy replied as he stared out the back of the cab window as they pulled away, hoping he'd see a familiar car pull up as the house got smaller in the distance.

* * *

A hidden location, several miles West of Angel Grove

The White, Pink, Black, and Yellow Rangers teleported down and looked around. The landscape looked like a canyon, and there were cliffs and ranges as far as the eye could see. Everything looked dusty and deserted.

"This is the place where Zedd said to meet him," Tommy said as he held his sword, Sabba, close.

Kim had her power bow drawn, Adam had his power axe ready to go, and Aisha had her power daggers ready for action as they slowly moved forward.

The four Rangers were growing impatient when a stray blast struck, catching them off guard.

"Welcome, Rangers!" Goldar shouted as he stood over them on a large hill. "Let the battle begin!"

* * *

"Everything seems normal," Alpha said as he looked at the Rangers moving along.

"Alpha, take Justin and Rocky, and equip the Power Packs," Zordon instructed. "In case the Rangers are demorphed, the power packs must be ready to aid them."

"Right away, Zordon," Alpha said as he left the room with the two boys behind him. As soon as the trio left the room, the viewing screen started to become fuzzy, and the image of the Rangers were soon replaced by that of an old man.

"Zordon," An older man in royal clothing, wearing a crown said. The sounds of explosions were heard all around. "You must be warned-"

"King Lexion, I see the war has begun," Zordon said as he saw the destruction around the man on the screen. "But I'm afraid the Rangers are-"

"In great danger," King Lexion replied. "It is too late for us, but I have to warn you. A great danger is headed toward your planet. You must be warned before it is far too late-"

* * *

"Where are the power coins?" Tommy demanded as the Rangers watched Goldar stand over them, his sword drawn.

"They are right here!" Goldar replied as he held a small black box in his hands. He opened it and revealed two golden coins. "If you want them, you must face us!"

As he said that, Scorpina and a group of Putties appeared from out of nowhere. Scorpina headed directly toward Kim, as Goldar leaped down to face Tommy while Adam and Aisha took on the Putties.

"Pathetic human, your power coin will soon be mine!" Goldar shouted as he struggled with Tommy.

"Keep dreaming, monkey man," Tommy said as he pulled his sword and sliced Goldar's armor just enough to send him reeling.

Just as Goldar was about to rush forward, Adam and Aisha leaped over Tommy and kicked Goldar, knocking him backward. While they kept Goldar distracted, Tommy rushed for the box.

"Must I do everything?" Scorpina asked as she slashed Kim with her sword, then powered it up and sent it flying toward Tommy, knocking him to the ground. "Don't let them get the box!"

"Great plan, why didn't I think of that?" Goldar sarcastically asked as he pushed his way through the Black and Yellow Rangers and grabbed Tommy and tossed him back.

* * *

"Warn your Rangers," King Lexion said as the image started to fade. "Don't let them deceive you. Don't let-"

The image had disappeared, reverting back to the Rangers fight with Goldar, just as Alpha, Rocky, and Justin returned, with four power packs ready to go.

"What's Zedd planning?" Rocky asked as he watched the battle unfold. "It just looks like a typical fight. No monsters, no tricks, nothing."

"Nothing with Zedd is ever typical," Zordon replied. "But the power coins still haven't been retrieved, and until they have-"

"Hey, does anyone hear that sound?" Justin asked as he heard a soft rhythmic pounding that seemed to get louder. "It sounds like someone's at the door."

"Don't be silly," Alpha replied. "Unless you are brought in by our teleportation system, no one gets into the Command Center without a power coin."

"No, I hear it, too," Rocky said as he got close to the door. He leaned over to listen in, just as the door started to crack. Before he back away, the metal door exploded, sending Rocky crashing the wall, and was buried in metal debris.

Alpha pushed Justin behind a computer as the dust and smoke started to clear in the doorway.

"No," Zordon said as he saw two intruders enter the Power Chamber.

"Hello, Zordon," Lord Zedd said, with Rita at his side. They both held up a power coin. "We're home!"

* * *

The plane headed toward Angel Grove was only a short time away from landing, as Jason and Jeremy sat silently.

"So, what do you want to do when you get into town?" Jason asked, trying to make conversation. "Are you still into karate?"

"Kind of hard to do that kind of stuff when your strapped down," Jeremy replied. "Hell, for the first three months I don't think I could remember my name. But yeah, I guess I'm still into it. So, you've been out of Angel Grove for a while yourself, huh?"

"Half a year," Jason replied. "Peace conference's are great and all, but really boring. But we did a lot of good."

"They let me watch t.v. on occasion," Jeremy replied. "If I'd been able to think straight, I'd have been proud of you."

"First thing we'll do after we get you settled in is go to the Youth Center," Jason told the boy. "You'll make lots of friends there."

"Yeah, right," Jeremy replied as he stared out the window. "No one's going to want to make friends with a freak."

"This is your captain speaking," A voice said over the loudspeaker. "Today's inflight movie will be Mama's Family the Motion Picture."

"I hear Ben Affleck was born to play Vint," Jason said as he looked over at Jeremy, who had fallen asleep in his seat. Jason put a blanket over him and turned his attention forward to watch Mama and Iola take on the ninja vampires. "I'll take care of you, Jeremy. I promise."

* * *

"You can't enter here without a power coin," Zordon told the intruders.

"Oh, you mean these?" Zedd said as he help up Rocky's coin, and Rita held up Billy's. "I must thank Rocky for supplying me with the keys to the castle."

"Wait, we saw the power coins in Goldar's hands," Alpha told them.

"You saw Goldar with real milk chocolate coins, fools," Zedd announced as he stormed closer to Zordon's tube. "You didn't think I'd really give them the chance to reclaim these, did you?"

"You made a big mistake coming here!" Alpha said as he pressed a button, putting an energy shield around Zedd and Rita.

"Oh, isn't that cute?" Rita said as she and Zedd joined staffs and destroyed the shield. "I hate cute!"

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha shouted as Zedd charged up his staff.

"Tell me, little robot, did King Lexion build you to feel pain? Let's find out," Zedd asked as he blasted his staff toward Alpha, filling him energy as the robot's body exploded, sending parts flying everywhere.

"Zedd, let's hurry this up before the Rangers figure out what's going on and-" Rita started to say as Justin came from out of nowhere.

"Too late," Justin replied as he hit the distress signal on the control panel. Before they could do anything, the boy concentrated and did a spin kick, knocking the power coin from Rita's hand. The coin hit the ground and rolled until it fell down a venilation shaft.

"Again you interfere with my plans!" Zedd shouted as picked Justin up by the throat. "But this time you will die!"

Zedd tossed Justin across the room, landing him hard on the ground. Zedd fired his staff just as Justin ducked behind a console. Zedd saw the toe of his sneaker sticking out, and fired at a ceiling beam, dropping it down, crushing everything underneath.

"Zedd, you are a true monster," Zordon said as he saw the remains of Alpha littered throughout the Power Chamber, as well as the spots where Rocky and Justin were buried. "The Rangers will soon return and-"

"By the time your Rangers return, we will be long gone," Zedd replied. "Why do you think I set up this distraction? I needed to get your power punks out of the Command Center so we could work uninterupted."

"You can destroy me, but the Rangers will stop you," Zordon informed Zedd.

"Destroy you?" Zedd asked as he and Rita laughed. "We're not here to destroy you. That would be too easy. Unlike your pathetic Rangers, you are far too instrumental to my plans for that."

"Whatever you're planning, the Rangers will stop you," Zordon said.

"The Rangers haven't stopped me so far," Zedd replied as he held up his staff. "Didn't you notice that you're two Rangers short?"

"Zordon's getting forgetful in his old age!" Rita added with a laugh as she held up her own staff.

"Take one final look at your Rangers, Zordon," Zedd instructed as the two prepared to fire upon his energy tube. "For this is the last time you will ever lay eyes on them!"

* * *

The Putties had finally been defeated, and now all that remained was Goldar and Scorpina, who had their swords drawn, ready for battle. Before the four Rangers could charge, Tommy's communicator beeped.

"Trouble at the Command Center," Tommy realized. "We've got to-"

"But the coins!" Adam told him.

"We'll come back," Tommy replied.

"You're not going anywhere!" Goldar shouted as he and Scorpina joined swords, and through their combined magic, grew to over fifty stories tall. Scorpina had morphed into a full scorpion monster, with no human features whatsoever. Goldar's laugh echoed far and wide as he looked down and realized... the Rangers were gone.

"...Can they do that?"

"Well, that killed the mood," Scorpina said as she looked around. "Now what?"

"I don't know, I've never had this happen," Goldar replied as he looked at Scorpina. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look when you're in that form?"

* * *

The Rangers teleported back to the Command Center and landed just outside of the shattered doors. The group ran inside and found everything totaled. Kim screamed as she saw pieces of Alpha scattered everywhere, as well as pieces of Zordon's energy tube on the ground.

"No," Kim said as she bent down and picked up Alpha's head. "What did this?"

"I don't know," Tommy replied. "But Zedd was behind it, I know it. But how did he get in without a power coin?"

"Unless he had the real power coins all along," Adam realized. "The ones we saw Goldar holding must have been fakes. No wonder Zedd wasn't throwing everything he had at us out there. He was here."

"We walked right into his trap," Aisha said as she saw the empty space where Zordon once was. "Is Zordon-"

"He can't be," Tommy told her. "It was only a transmission between his time warp and our dimension. Zedd only cut us off from him. Zordon't alive, but we have no way on contacting him."

"And Alpha?" Kim asked as she stood up. "None of us have the ability or know how to rebuild any of this stuff."

"Billy did," Aisha said as she looked at the destruction. "And without him-"

"We're screwed," Tommy finished.

"Not really," Justin said as he stood at the, holding his arm. His clothes were tattered, one shoe was missing, and he was covered in dust. He walked in, and was almost scared by all the damage that had gone on.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"Zedd and Rita used the power coins to get in," Justin told them. "Rocky's downstairs cleaning up. We couldn't stop them, we-"

"You're alive, at least," Tommy told him as he looked around. "I take it Zedd thought you were dead when he left."

"I tricked him," Justin told him. "I took off my shoe and stuck it out, hoping he'd think it was me. I didn't think he'd drop the entire ceiling on me. I jumped down into the ventilation system. It's really dirty down there."

"So, what do we do?" Kim asked.

"We rebuild," Tommy replied as he picked up Alpha's head. "Then we kick Zedd's butt."

"Guys, there's something else," Justin told them. "I got the blue power coin away from Rita, but... it fell into the ventilation system. It's somewhere in the headquarters."

"Then we've got to find it before Zedd comes back," Tommy told the group. "It's in the vents, it couldn't have gone too far."

"Have you seen the size of this place?" Aisha asked as she motioned around. "It's going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack the size of Europe."

Down in the medbay, Rocky washed the dirt off of his face as he looked into the mirror. He didn't like what he was seeing.

"... I hate you," Rocky said to his reflection, his voice trembling. "I hate you!"

* * *

Jeremy nervously stepped into the Youth Center, following Jason. The two approached the bar, where Ernie was wiping off a glass.

"Hey, Ernie," Jason said as the two took a seat. "You remember my cousin Jeremy? He's going to be staying with me a while."

"Oh, yeah," Ernie said. "Jason said you were getting pretty good at karate. Maybe you should sign up for that karate tournament next week."

"I don't think so," Jeremy told him as he got up. "Jason, I'm just going to head back to the house."

"He's been through a lot," Jason told Ernie as he looked at the poster on the wall for the karate tournament. "But maybe a little competition might be what he needs. By the way, have Tommy and the others been in?"

"They were here earlier," Ernie told him. "But they left in a rush."

Jason realized where they were, and missed the days of being a Power Ranger. He just ordered a fruit smoothie and pondered a way to make Jeremy feel welcome in his new home.

* * *

Later that evening

The person set foot into the totaled Power Chamber and started gathering up the bits and pieces of Alpha that were strewn throughout the room. As they were finishing up, they looked into the space where Zordon once was.

"The Rangers need you," The person said. "Where are you?"

* * *

_Lord Zedd's Palace_

Zedd was watching as the Rangers teleported back into their base, wondering what their reaction was to what they found.

"Why didn't we just wait for the Rangers and take them out in their own base?" Rita asked.

"Because, my dear," Zedd replied as he turned to face her. "That wasn't the plan. When it comes time to destroy the Rangers, it will be on a much larger scale. Capturing the red power coin and cutting Rocky off from its power and severing the Ranger's link to Zordon are only the tip of the iceberg."

"So, how soon until we destroy the Rangers?" Rita impatiently asked.

"Patience, Rita," Zedd told her. "For once we're going to take our time. Everything is going perfectly, and all the pieces for the Rangers destruction will soon be in place. Nothing can stop us now!"

* * *

_The DeSantos Home_

Justin walked through the door, having just returned from an errand, and found his father and stepmother at the kitchen table.

"Dad, Carly, where's Rocky?" Justin asked. "I have to tell him something."

"He's... gone," Carly told him.

"Is he at the Youth Center?" Justin asked, looking at the clock. "Can I go?"

"No, he's not there," Doug told the boy. "Sit down, Justin."

Justin wondered where Rocky was, and why his parents looked sad. "What's going on?"

"Rocky's been under a lot of stress lately," Carly told him. "With my remarrying, and having to worry about school, and Billy's death."

"I know," Justin told her. "But Rocky's been doing great. He was the best sitter I've ever had. We had fun while you two were away."

"We know," Doug replied as he looked at his son. "But we had a talk with him earlier, and all of us thought it would be best if Rocky went away for a while."

"Went away?" Justin asked. "Where? Where's my brother?"

"New Mexico," Carly told him. "He's gone to his Uncle Joe's ranch."

"For what, a week? Two weeks?" Justin asked. "Kind of like his own honeymoon? Only, without the marriage?"

"... He's gone there to live," Carly told him as she closed her eyes. "He's not coming back."

It was then that Justin Stewart's world started to crash down around him.

* * *

Jason looked in on his young cousin, who was asleep in the guest bedroom. Jason and his parents were doing everything to make the boy feel welcome, but knew that Jeremy was going to feel out of place, no matter what. Then he thought about the upcoming karate tournament, and decided to try to get Jeremy to compete, to boost his self confidence.

Jason looked at his watch, and realized he was going to be late. Tommy had asked him to come over for a special meeting, and decided to hurry after checking in on Jeremy one last time.

* * *

_Tommy's house, a short time later_

A thunderstorm was heard outside of the house later that night. The rain was pounding down all around, and the sounds of thunder and lightning were echoing outside the window. Kim, Adam, Aisha, and Jason were sitting on the couch in Tommy's living room as he paced back and forth.

"No Zordon, no Alpha, no Red or Blue Rangers," Tommy recapped as he walked around. "All we have is what's in this room."

"We still have our zords," Adam reminded him. "But we can't form the Megazord without Billy or Rocky."

"The Command Center isn't safe as long as Zedd has at least one coin," Kim told them. "How do we get the Red coin back?"

"We go and get it ourselves," Tommy told the team. "We go to Zedd's palace and take it back, but that's it. We can't afford to turn this into a revenge mission."

"And what if we fail?" Aisha asked.

"We can't afford to fail," Tommy said as he looked at the teens. "Wait a minute, where's Rocky?"

A knock came at the door as Tommy went to answer, thinking it was their missing member. Tommy opened the door and saw Justin standing there, soaked from head to toe as the rain poured. Even through the rain, Tommy could see the tears coming down the boy's face.

"Rocky's gone,"


	6. The Journey

**Power Rangers #3.6**

**"The Journey"**

**Written By Tobias Christopher**

_Angel Grove Arena_

Jeremy Drake entered the large auditorium which held over 6,000 seats and a large kickboxing ring, and immediately turned to his cousin Jason when the realization hit him.

"You said we were going to Hobby Lobby!" Jeremy shouted as he pointed his finger at Jason. "You tricked me!"

"Jeremy, I signed you up for the tournament," Jason told the boy. "You don't have to compete if you don't want to, but this is a good way to build your self-confidence. This is a good way to help you feel better about yourself, through sheer martial arts style violence."

"Well, at least you... did what!?" Jeremy angrily replied. "If I weren't so pissed about Hobby Lobby-"

Meanwhile, Tommy and Adam were in the ring with Christian, watching Richie practice his kicks on a dummy.

"You're doing great," Christian told his new friend. "That trophy's going to be yours."

"The trophy's not important," Richie replied as he did a spin kick. "Although I wouldn't mind having it in the trophy case as the juice bar."

"Aren't your other three trophies enough?" A familiar voice asked as everyone looked over to the ring and saw Trini Kwan, a 17 year old Asian girl with long black hair.

"Trini," Richie said as he stumbled, catching himself before he could hit the ground. Before Trini had departed for the Peace Conference, the two had flirted with each other constantly.

"Who's this?" Christian asked as Richie virtually ignored him as he rushed over to give Trini a hug.

"That's Trini," Tommy told him as they saw Jason and Jeremy approaching. "They were an almost/kind of/sort of/maybe/possible couple before she left."

"Oh," Christian said as he looked at his watch. "Tournament's going to start soon. Better get back to practice, eh?"

"In a minute," Richie said as he looked at Trini. "Let's go for a walk. I want to hear all about the peace conference."

"Alright, I'll be here," Christian shouted after, doubting Richie even heard him.

"What do you say, Jeremy?" Jason asked as he motioned Tommy and Adam over. "You don't have to do this, but it might help make you feel a little better about yourself. But if you're too scared to do it-"

"Scared?" Jeremy replied with a laugh. He walked up to the training dummy and kicked it, sending its head flying across the ring. "You want to talk scared, I've got stories. What time does this thing start?"

A gong sounded as everyone looked toward the entrance to the arena. Four men, dressed in red robes, holding golden staffs in their hands rushed in, and upon inspection to make sure the room was clear, nodded to each other. They stepped aside as an old man walked in. He was around five feet tall, with a bald head, and a long white moustache and beard. He was dressed in a red kimono, and walked with a cane as he headed toward the ring.

"It's him," Tommy said with awe in his voice.

"Him who?" Jeremy asked, then whispered to Jason. "... Jesus?"

"He's the guy who got me interested in martial arts," Tommy said, with the same awe in his voice as the four guards helped the old man into the ring. "Master Fu Kyu Hup."

Everyone bowed in respect for the old man as he looked at all the competitors who would be fighting. He looked at Jeremy, who started looking nervous.

"You have no balance," Master Hup said to the boy, who sensed his fear. "Without balance, you will surely fall."

Jeremy looked confused as Master Hup continued looking at everyone, then stopped at Tommy, who bowed in respect. Master Hup motioned for him to rise, then tossed his cane at Tommy, who caught it, just as Master Hup did a spin kick, which Tommy barely avoided as he ducked back.

Tommy came back up as Master Hup started punching at him, causing Tommy to step back. He caught Master Hup's arm, but the old man pulled Tommy forward and used his free hand to grab Tommy by the shirt, spin him around, and flip him onto the ground.

"You fight well," Master Hup said as he helped Tommy up. "Just like I had heard from my sources. But you still have a long way to go in your training."

"Yes, Master Hup," Tommy said as he stood up as the two bowed in respect.

"I have come to view your tournament," Master Hup said as he looked at the people around him. "I am told many... interesting things happen in Angel Grove, particularly where martial arts are concerned."

* * *

_Lord Zedd's palace_

"That's the greatest martial artist in the world?" Rita asked as she looked through her Repulsa-scope. "That old man doesn't look like he could chop wood!"

"This gives me an idea," Zedd said as he stroked his metal chin. "If the world's greatest martial arts master were under my control, just think how easily he could tear apart the Rangers!"

"What about the other plan?" Rita asked. "Weren't YOU supposed to tear apart the Rangers?"

"Rocky and Jason are still roaming around, powerless," Zedd replied. "They'll due for what I have planned. Ironic, the two Rangers who have caused me the most pain don't even have their powers anymore. Send Goldar and the Putties down to distract the Rangers."

* * *

Master Hup was walking down the hallway toward the concession, with his guards following behind him. Tommy, Jason, and Adam were already there, discussing Ranger business.

"Any word about Rocky?" Adam asked as he ordered a fruit smoothie.

"No," Tommy replied as he tried to decide what to order. "And I haven't been able to get in contact with Justin since he told us Rocky left. It's like he dropped off the face of the Earth."

Master Hup walked toward them as Jason looked behind him. "Doesn't he usually have guards with him?"

As Jason said that, a group of Putties and Goldar materialized in front of them and started the attack. Master Hup didn't seem to worried as he watched the battle unfold.

"And it was starting off to be such a good day," Jason said as a Putty swung at him, but he grabbed the creature's arm and rammed his knee into the creature's stomach.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked as he punched a Putty, then kicked it twice in the 'Z', all while never spilling a drop of his drink. "I needed a good workout today."

"You call this a workout?" Tommy added as he sent two Putties flying. They hit the ground and shattered. He always had to outdo everyone in a fight. "It's not a real workout until-"

Goldar grabbed Tommy and Adam by the neck the threw them over the counter, then pulled out his sword and looked at Jason.

"You want to fight?" Jason asked as he took a defensive stance. "Let's fight."

Goldar swung his sword as Jason ducked, then kicked Goldar in the chest, which didn't phase him. He went to punch Jason, who backflipped back and spinkicked the monster in the jaw.

Tommy and Adam stood up and jumped over to help Jason when they saw Scorpina sneaking up on Master Hup.

"You're coming with me, old man," Scorpina told him as she held her sword. "You don't have a choice."

"There is always a choice," Master Hup told her as he stood there, waiting for her to strike. "I choose to remain here."

Before Tommy and Adam could make their way over, a portal opened up under Master Hup, dropping him in, and quickly closing again.

"Goldar, we got him!" Scorpina shouted as she disappeared.

"Next time, Jason," Goldar said as he disappeared in a burst of flame.

"They wanted Master Hup," Tommy said as he hit his communicator. "Kim, Aisha, we need you to meet us at the Command Center. Jason, you coming?"

"I wouldn't do much good without any powers in a morphed fight," Jason told him. "But if you need the backup, call me. In the meantime, I'm going to support Jeremy in the audience."

* * *

_Lord Zedd's Dark Dimension_

The room was dark, and had circular maroon walls with a gold posts lining the room. The floor was foggy, and impossible to see under. Master Hup was in a cage made of pure yellow energy bars as Goldar, Scorpina, and the Putties stood guard.

"Welcome, Master Hup," Lord Zedd said as he entered the room. "You will make a fine addition to my army."

"I will not join you," Master Hup told him as he sat on the floor with his legs crossed, and meditated. "Evil can never reign as long as there is good to fight against it."

"You sound just like a certain Blue Ranger I knew," Zedd said as he stood closer to the cage. "He's dead now."

"Real goodness never dies," Master Hup said as he continued to concentrate. "It merely hibernates until needed."

"We'll see about that," Zedd said as he produced a serpent in his hands. "Behold the Serpent of Darkness. In hour it will awaken, and when it's venom strikes, you will be turned to evil... permanently."

"You put your faith into the concept of time," Master Hup said without ever opening his eyes. "Faith must always be used in the present."

"One hour," Zedd said as he walked out of the room, then looked at Goldar. "The Rangers will come, they always do. Make sure they don't save the day."

* * *

_The Command Center_

The Power Chamber was only half lit, and the computers and consoles that had been destroyed were in the process of being repaired, but without the technological know how Billy possessed, it would take a long time to actually get the place running again. Plus the fact that Zordon and Alpha were no longer around didn't help the situation.

"We scanned the place from top to bottom," Kim said as soon as Tommy and Adam arrived. "The Blue power coin is nowhere in the Command Center. Whoever stole Alpha's remains probably grabbed the coin, too."

"Who'd want to take Alpha's parts?" Adam asked as he looked at the empty space where Zordon once was. "And how would they know where to get Billy's coin?"

"We'll figure it out, but first we have to save Master Hup," Tommy told the group. "Can we the get the computers working enough to at least figure out where they took him?"

"No," Kim replied as she pointed at the wrecked control panel. "All we can do is teleport and morph. Nothing else."

"Then we do this the hard way," Tommy replied as he thought up a plan. "We'll search all the dimensions we know Zedd has, starting with his Dark Dimension, assuming we have the power to teleport there and back."

* * *

_Angel Grove Arena_

"Welcome to the 14th Annual Angel Grove Martial Arts Tournament!" The announcer shouted as he sat in his booth. "And the first two opponents are... Angel Grove's own Richie Jordan, and from the distant town of Cyber Valley, Ryan Steele!"

In the audience, Trini and Christian were sitting in the front row, cheering Richie on.

"So, were you two a couple before you left?" Christian asked without looking over towards Trini.

"No," Trini replied as she watched Richie climb into the ring. "We never really had the chance to go out before I went to the peace conference. But I'm glad to see he found a good friend."

"Yeah," Christian said as he looked up at Richie. "A friend."

Ryan Steele was 17 years old with dark blonde hair, and was wearing black sweat pants and a blue tank-top, while Richie was wearing red sweats with white tank-top. The two met in the center of the ring and bowed to each other before the bell rang, and the two began the fight.

Ryan threw a punch at Richie, who moved his head just in time, and countered with a punch of his own, but Ryan grabbed his arm and dealt him a light blow to the stomach.

"First point to Ryan!" The ref shouted as he signaled for the next round to begin. The two teens came back toward each as Ryan did a spin kick, but Richie backed away before he could get hit. Ryan rushed toward him and backed Richie against the ropes, but dove forward before Ryan could land a punch. Richie did a sweep kick, and knocked his opponent to the ground, leapt to his feet and mock punched Ryan as the ref blew the whistle.

"Second point to Richie!" The ref shouted, as Trini and Christian cheered on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason and Jeremy were in the locker room, getting ready for the match.

"You sure I can do this?" Jeremy asked as he pulled his red sweatshirt off. He pulled two white sweat bands out and slid them over his wrists.

"Just do your best," Jason replied as Jeremy pulled on a white tank top. "Win or lose, you're still giving it a shot. I'm proud of you for trying."

"Thanks," Jeremy said, feeling a little better. "You know, you're the first person who actually pretends to give a damn about me."

"I'm not pretending," Jason told him as Jeremy sat down to unlace his shoes. "There are a lot of people here who care about you, you just don't realize it yet."

"I want to believe that," Jeremy said as he looked away. "Maybe I will someday. And lying about going to Hobby Lobby isn't going to help."

The bell rang as Richie and Ryan came back for the final round of their fight. The ref gave the signal as Ryan did a triple spin kick, causing Richie to backflip backward, land on his feet and land a hit on Ryan as he rushed forward, but Ryan countered, spun and lightly kicked Richie in the stomach, sending him back. Ryan then did a sweeping kick, knocking Richie to the ground and prepared to land a punch when the ref whistled.

"Point to Ryan!" The ref shouted. "Ryan Steele is the winner!"

The crowd cheered as the two teens bowed to each other, and then to the ref.

"Good match," Richie said as the two shook hands. "You're pretty good."

"Thanks," Ryan replied. "You're not bad, yourself."

* * *

The White, Black, Pink, and Yellow Rangers arrived in one of Lord Zedd's alternate dimensions, which looked like a canyon.

"I don't think he's being kept here," Tommy said as he looked around. "Otherwise Zedd would have attacked as soon as we arrived."

"We've already been through twelve dimensions," Adam said as he tried to forget the Dimension of Headless Clowns they'd just come from. "How many more are there?"

"Oh, this is the last one," Zedd said as he arrived in front of them. "Not having Zordon around to point you in the right direction has slowed you down, so allow me to light your path."

Zedd threw down a flash grenade, blinding the four Rangers long enough for an energy field to surround Kim, Adam, and Aisha. Tommy rolled out of the way and pulled out Sabba.

"Where's Master Hup?" Tommy demanded as Zedd laughed.

"I'll take you to him," Zedd said as he teleported the two of them away. They arrived in Zedd's Dark Dimension, where Tommy found Master Hup in the energy prison.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there," Tommy said as Goldar grabbed Tommy and tossed him back.

"First you must get through Goldar," Zedd told him. "And you'd better hurry. The Serpent of Darkness will awaken very shortly, then your precious master will be lost forever!"

Zedd returned to his palace through a portal on the wall as Goldar pulled out his sword.

"This ends now, White Ranger," Goldar said as the two paced each other. "Today is the day that the Rangers fall!"

Tommy held up his sword and prepared to fight, not realizing the serpent was awakening.

* * *

"You did great, Richie," Christian said as he handed Richie his towel. "Of course, if you'd have practiced a bit more-"

"Don't worry, Richie," Trini told him, the two of them almost ignoring Christian. "You're still #1 to me."

"Hey, let me get cleaned up, and we'll head to the juice bar," Richie told her. "And I'll tell you about what went on while you were gone. Hey, Christian, you want to join us?"

"No, I think I'll stay and watch the rest of the expo," Christian said, knowing he'd be the odd man out if he went. "You two go ahead, and I'll see you later."

Meanwhile, Jason and Jeremy were headed toward the ring for Jeremy's match when Jason's white striped communicator went off.

"What was that?" Jeremy asked.

"My wrist watch alarm," Jason replied, thinking up an excuse. "Gotta call home and make sure... the dog got fed."

"You don't have a dog," Jeremy told him.

"The neighbor's dog," Jason quickly said. "They have bad memories. I'll be back."

Jeremy just headed toward the ring to wait for his match to start, and hoped he'd make Jason proud.

"What's going on?" Jason asked as he ducked into a broom closet. "Are you guys alright?"

"Jason-" Adam's voice said in a static filled message. "Captured- Dark Dimension- Tommy- Trapped-"

"Adam, I can't make out what you're saying," Jason said as he tapped the communicator. "Adam, come in... Dammit!"

* * *

Jeremy stood at the edge of the ring, with his match about to start any minute. He looked over at his opponent, a boy who looked about seventeen, with short brown hair, wearing a yellow tank top and white sweatpants.

While the commentator was announcing Jeremy and his opponent, the boy looked out into the audience, and couldn't find Jason anywhere. Jeremy started to lose his self-confidence as the Ref motioned for him to come forward.

"No, we're not going to the Hobby Lobby after this," The boy on the other side of the ring said to a girl standing on the outside of the ropes. "Only losers hang out in that place."

Jeremy curled his fist in anger, and prepared for the fight.

* * *

Jason homed in on Adam's communicator signal and arrived in the dimension where Adam, Aisha, and Kimberly were being held. He ran up to the force field and looked for a weak spot.

"Jason, you've got to go find Tommy," Adam told him. "Zedd's got him."

"I'm going to get you guys out of here," Jason said as he found the spot he was looking for.

"Forget it, Jason," Kim said. "Our power weapons had no effect on this thing, and there's no way to-"

Jason gave it a good kick, and the force field disappeared, freeing the Rangers.

"Let's go," Jason told the group.

"You can't beat me," Goldar said as he kept Tommy away from Master Hup's cage. "You are nothing to me!"

"Then why are you so nervous?" Tommy asked as he did a jump kick, causing Goldar to move to the side, who swiped his sword at the Ranger, who avoided it, and punched the monster in the armor, knocking him backward.

Meanwhile, the serpent had awakened and was headed toward Master Hup, who was still meditating. Jason and the others arrived in the Dark Dimension just in time to see Tommy and Goldar fighting. Jason spotted the serpent, but couldn't make it over in time to stop it before it struck.

"No!" Tommy shouted as Goldar laughed. The serpent lept forward as Master Hup's arm struck out and caught the creature around the neck. After a few seconds, the serpent stopped fighting and became calm before back into it's hibernation.

"NO!" Goldar shouted as Adam fired his power axe cannon, while Kimberly fired an arrow from her power bow, knocking Goldar to the ground. "You haven't won yet!"

Goldar disappeared as Tommy ran up to Master Hup's cage, who was now standing.

"I wonder what Goldar meant by that," Jason asked.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of-" Tommy stopped mid-sentence as Master Hup simply concentrated and walked out of the energy prison, unharmed.

"You could have escaped anytime you wanted, couldn't you?" Tommy asked.

"There is no situation that is unescapable," Master Hup said. "That is a lesson you must learn for yourself, Tommy."

The other Rangers felt a wave of shock.

"Do not look so shocked," Master Hup said. "A man's fighting skills are like his fingerprints. Do not worry, your secret is safe."

"Let's get Master Hup back to the arena," Adam said, trying to overcome the shock of what just happened. "Maybe we can catch the end of the tournament."

"The tournament!" Jason realized. "Jeremy!"

"Jason, get Master Hup back," Tommy told him. "The rest of us are going after Zedd. We're getting that Power Coin back."

"It's too dangerous," Jason warned him. "Zedd knows you're coming."

"This is going to be our only chance," Tommy replied as he held his sword toward the open portal on the wall. "Zedd's going to use the coin against us if we don't get it back."

"Good luck, man," Jason said as Tommy, Adam, Aisha, and Kim headed toward the portal and jumped through before it closed.

* * *

Jeremy sat in the locker room, his head in his hands as he sat on the bench. He'd won the match and was going to advance to the next round, but it didn't mean anything to him. The one person he wanted to impress the most hadn't been there to see him. The one person Jeremy desperately wanted to trust had just let him down, just like everyone else.

It was then that he heard screaming coming from outside, followed by loud noises and evil laughing. Jeremy headed out to the auditorium to see what was wrong, and saw people rushing toward the exit, while a big monkey in golden armor was holding a sword.

"Nobody leaves!" Goldar shouted as he pointed his sword at the door and fired, cutting off all the exits, trapping everyone outside in the lobby. "You are now all going to be bait for the Power Rangers!"

"I don't do bait," Jeremy said as he climbed into the ring. "You're that big gold guy I saw the Power Rangers fight when we found that Mirror of Destruction thing."

"I remember you! You're Jason's cousin!" Goldar shouted as he struck Jeremy with his fist, sending him toward the ground. "For the crime of sharing Jason's DNA, you must be eliminated!"

Jeremy jumped to his feet and felt his cheek, which stung like hell. He did a spin kick, which Goldar ducked. He swiped at Jeremy, and cut his shirt. Goldar then hit Jeremy with the butt of his sword and knocked him into the ropes. Goldar brought his sword down as Jeremy twirled to the side, as the ropes were cut. Jeremy kicked Goldar's hand, then followed up with several punches, which didn't even phase the monster.

It was then that the boy heard a crying as he looked around and saw a little girl standing outside of the ring, who had probably been separated from her parents. Goldar saw the girl too and knocked Jeremy to the side.

"You want to play hero?" Goldar asked as he fired at a ceiling beam. "Then suffer like one knowing you couldn't save even one person!"

Jeremy didn't even hesitate as he jumped out of the ring and pushed the girl out of the way just in time, but not before the beam pinned his foot to the ground. The girl, no older than three, took hold of his hand in an attempt to help him, just as Goldar stood over them.

"This is where it ends, boy!" Goldar shouted as he raised his sword. Just as he brought it down, a hand grabbed Goldar's arm.

"Get away from my cousin," Jason said as his fist flew forward.

* * *

Tommy, Adam, Aisha, and Kim arrived in Zedd's throne room, where Zedd and Rita were patiently waiting on their thrones.

"Welcome, Rangers," Zedd told them. "What took you so long?"

"We've come for Rocky's coin," Tommy told him as he pointed Sabba forward. "And to make you pay for what you did to Billy."

"Billy and Rocky entered my palace of their own free will, what happened after that was not my responsibility," Zedd said as he charged up his staff. "And neither will be what happens to you."

Zedd and Rita both fired as the Rangers ducked for cover.

"You know, we probably could have planned this attack a little better," Adam told Tommy as Zedd and Rita approached them.

"This is where it ends, Rangers," Zedd said as he joined his staff with Rita's and they prepared to fire. "Send Billy our regards."

"We're not going down that easy!" Tommy shouted as Kim fired her energy arrow, and Adam fired his power axe cannon.

Zedd and Rita ducked to avoid the attacks, but Tommy and Aisha rushed forward with his sword and her daggers and attacked. Zedd and Rita managed to block them, as Kim and Adam prepared to help if Tommy and Aisha were overpowered.

"Master, Goldar has started the strike on the arena," Scorpina said as she entered the throne room and drew her sword. "Rangers!"

"Scorpina, aid Goldar and crush anyone in your way!" Zedd commanded as Scorpina disappeared.

"Oh, no, Jason's in trouble," Tommy said as Zedd brought his staff down, but he blocked it and pushed the staff up before flipping away. "We have to get down there before it's too late."

"But the coin!" Kim reminded him.

"Jason's life is more important," Tommy told her as the group prepared to leave. "We'll get the coin another day."

Zedd and Rita joined their staffs to fire again, but the Rangers had already teleported back to Earth.

* * *

Jason kicked Goldar in the chest as hard as he could, as Goldar stumbled, then growled as he raised his sword. Jeremy's foot was still stuck under the beam, and had told the girl to go hide under the bleachers until it was safe.

"Your friends are going to their doom as we speak!" Goldar said, trying to unnerve Jason. "You will be the last!"

Just then, Scorpina arrived, and pulled out her sword, ready to charge when a double kick from Kim and Aisha knocked her back. Tommy and Adam grabbed Goldar and sent him flying forward, where Jason did a spin kick and knocked him sideways.

"Get out of here, Goldar," Jason told the monster. "If I ever see you messing with my family again-"

"You have just revealed your weakness, puny human!" Goldar shouted as he disappeared, with Scorpina following. Tommy and Adam rushed over and lifted the beam enough for Jason to pull Jeremy free.

"Wow, the Power Rangers," Jeremy said, only noticing four as Jason helped him stand, with one arm around his cousin's shoulder to keep him balanced. "Where are the Red and Blue Rangers?"

"They're... unavailable," Tommy replied as the group prepared to exit. "See you around, guys."

The Rangers teleported away as the doors opened and the people were able to return, where the girl was reunited with her father moment's later.

* * *

_Later, at Jason's house_

Jeremy was lying in his bed in the guest room, his foot sitting on a pillow with a compress on it. He'd sprained it when the beam struck him, and after a few days of staying off of it, he'd be as good as new.

"I won," Jeremy said as he noticed Jason standing at the door. "I won it for you."

"Jeremy, that little girl you saved, she was the daughter of the referee. And after talking with the other contestants, they've agree to postpone the contest until you're able to compete," Jason told the boy. "I'm proud of you, Jeremy. But there was a reason I had to leave-"

Jeremy said nothing as he laid his head back on the pillow. Jason just sighed as he turned to leave.

"Jason," Jeremy said as Jason stopped. "What's it like being a Power Ranger?"

* * *

_Ernie's Juice Bar_

Master Fu Kyu Hup had decided to stay in Angel Grove a few extra days, just because of the interesting stories he had heard about the city, and had taken a liking to Tommy, seeing a younger version of himself in the White Ranger. Currently Tommy was out on the floor, showing the Master everything he knew.

Meanwhile, Richie and Trini were starting to connect again, and were doing a kata together, eager to make up for lost time. Meanwhile, Christian was sitting at one of the tables, feeling ignored.

"Looks like Tommy's found a new best friend," Adam joked as he sat at the bar with Kim and Aisha. "Anyone heard from Rocky?'

"No," Kim replied. "He's probably still getting settled on his Uncle Joe's ranch. Haven't heard from Justin in a while, either."

The alert on the three Ranger's watches went off as they headed outside into the hall.

"Hello?" Kim asked as she talked into the communicator. "Who is this?'

There was nothing but static as they looked in at Tommy and Master Hup.

"Let's go to the Command Center," Adam said as they made sure no one was coming. "We'll call Tommy if we need him."

* * *

_The Command Center_

Adam, Aisha, and Kim teleported into the middle of the Power Chamber and were shocked by what they saw. The place was still a mess from Lord Zedd's attack, but several of the computers were now online.

"Who did this?" Kim asked as Justin slid out from under a computer, his face and clothes dirty from the grease and dust.

"I didn't mean to contact you guys so soon," Justin told them. "I... wanted it to be a surprise. I got the computers running again, but-"

"How?" Adam asked as he looked around. "Rocky never said you were a genius."

"I'm not," Justin told them as sat up and wiped off his hands. "I'm just good at mechanics."

"Good?" Alpha asked as he stumbled into the Power Chamber. "I've got a horrible pain in my neck because of you!"

"Alpha!" Aisha and Kim shouted as they surrounded him and gave the robot a hug.

"His memory chips were a bitch to get working," Justin said as Adam helped him up. "And I had to take my battle bot apart to get the parts I needed to fix him. Sorry I didn't tell you I took him, but... I didn't think you'd let me try."

"You got Alpha and the Command Center running again, I think we can forgive you," Aisha said as she patted the boy on the head. "Things are finally starting to look up."

"Justin, when you took Alpha, did you find Billy's coin?" Adam hopefully asked.

"Sorry," Justin said. "I just came in, took Alpha, and left. You don't think Zedd got it again, do you?"

* * *

_Lord Zedd's Palace_

Lord Zedd sat on his throne, with the red power coin inbetween his long metal tipped claws.

"The Rangers may have regained their precious Blue coin, but we still have the upper hand," Zedd told his wife.

"What are we going to do?" Rita asked. "Destroy the coin? Send it to where the Rangers can't find it?"

"On the contrary, my dear," Zedd replied as he thought up his next plan. "If the Rangers want this coin so badly, we're going to give it to them."

"You don't mean-" Rita started to say before Zedd cut her off.

"Rita, it's time to teach you how to make an evil Ranger the RIGHT way,"


	7. Seeing Red, Part 1

**Power Rangers #3.7**

**"Seeing Red, Part One"**

**Written By Tobias Christopher**

_Six Months Ago_

_"Jeremy?"_

_"Yeah, Wes?"_

_Jeremy looked over to the bed next to his, where Wes Collins, his roommate, was laying._

_"What are you going to do when you get out of here?" Wes asked. Wes was thirteen years old, with shaggy dark blonde hair._

_"I'm going to get my parents back together," Jeremy told the boy. "They told you why I was here, right?"_

_"Yeah, I heard a few rumors," Wes replied, as he looked over at his only friend in the whole place. "Jeremy, will you still be my friend, even after you get out of here?"_

_"Best friends," Jeremy promised as a knocking came at the door._

_"GO TO SLEEP!" The orderly yelled as Jeremy closed his eyes and dreamt about life outside of these padded walls._

* * *

Jeremy opened his eyes and realized he was laying in the guest room at his cousin Jason's house, and looked across the bed at his foot, which was feeling better. Three days ago he'd been pinned by a ceiling beam during a monster attack, and sprained his ankle in the process.

Jeremy set his feet on the ground and stretched before trying to stand up. It was well after ten on a Saturday morning, and Jason was probably already with his friends at the juice bar.

* * *

_Angel Grove Youth Center_

"Relax guys, he just knows I was a Ranger," Jason told his friends Adam, Tommy, Trini, and Aisha as they sat at the table overlooking the exercise area. "He doesn't know who the rest of you are."

"I can't believe he figured out his cousin was a Ranger," Tommy said, watching his girlfriend Kimberly on the exercise beam.

"He's had the thought ever since he visited a few summers ago," Jason told them. "Then when Goldar referred to me by name, and then the Red and Blue Rangers didn't show with you guys, he put two and two together. I had to tell him the truth that I used to be a Ranger. It's complicated."

"So, how are things going with you and Richie?" Tommy asked, looking over at Trini.

"He's actually getting closer to asking me out," Trini excitedly told her friends. "I can't believe Richie's missed me so much since the Peace Conference. I just wish I'd come back sooner. I just miss Billy so much-"

Jason put his hand on hers to comfort her. "We all miss him."

"Hey, Trini," Richie said as he approached the group, carrying a tray of milkshakes. "My shift ends in a few minutes, and I was going to go for a walk through the park. Want to join me?"

"Sure," Trini replied as she started to blush.

Christian was spotting Kim on the balance beam, and she saw Trini and Richie flirting, and tried to pretend that it wasn't bothering him.

"I always thought those two would wind up together," Kim said as she did a handstand, before landing gracefully on her feet. "They just have this really great chemistry together."

"Really?" Christian asked as he took her hand as she stepped down. "I don't see it. Are they actually, you know, dating?"

"Well, if they were, I'm sure we'd be the first to know," Kim replied. "We are their best friends, after all. Need me to spot you?"

"No," Christian said as he grabbed his towel. "I think I'll just head home for a while. Got a lot of homework and stuff to catch up on."

* * *

_Crazy Larry's Used Cars & Funeral Home_

Bulk and Skull had finally made enough cash to buy their van, and today was the day they were going to make their purchase.

"We're looking for a chick magnet," Bulk said as he pictured himself driving a sleek black van down the street, with a team of super-models in the back, ready to receive some lovin' in bulk supply. "Just imagine what we can do with the right van!"

Skull's thoughts drifted to his plans for the new vehicle, and the 'A-Team' theme song began to play in his mind.

"I pity the fool who doesn't drive a van like T!"

"Well, boys, I have just what you're looking for," Crazy Larry said, so named because he had been the one responsible for the creation of UPN. "Behold the ultimate party wagon!"

Crazy Larry revealed a dilapidated green van, with one flat tire, rusted out doors, no side view mirrors, and no steering wheel.

"We'll take it!" Bulk shouted as he pulled out the money.

* * *

_The Command Center_

"And that should do it," Justin said as he tucked the last wire in. "Try it now."

Alpha flipped the switch and turned on the viewing screen to 'Knight Rider'.

"We've got the viewing screen working," Alpha told the boy as Justin stood up. "Now we can keep an eye out for whatever Zedd's planning next."

Justin started fiddling with the wires hanging out of the control panel in front of Zordon's empty space. "I just wish I could fix Zordon's tube. But I don't know anything about glass making."

"Zordon's tube is made from a special sand that comes from Triforia," Alpha explained as he hobbled toward Justin. Alpha had been blown apart by Lord Zedd, but Justin had managed to rebuild him, although he didn't have all the resources he needed to complete the job. "Even if we could get that, we'd still have to make contact with Zordon's timewarp dimension."

Alpha turned on the viewing screen to check out what was going on in the world. "Justin, look, it's Rocky! He's at-"

"Turn it off," Justin said as he continued to face Zordon's chamber before whispering. "Please."

"But Justin, don't you-"

"I said it turn it off!" Justin furiously shouted as he slammed his hands on the comp. Alpha turned off the viewing screen as he requested and just stood there. He saw something wet hit the board and realized Justin was crying. "He just left me behind without saying goodbye. I thought he cared about me. I thought we were brothers."

Before Alpha could come over to console him, Justin ran out the door.

* * *

_Lord Zedd's Palace_

Lord Zedd watched Jason and his friends sitting in the juice bar and looked at the power coin in his hand.

"The time has come, Rita, to create my evil Red Ranger!" Zedd shouted as Rita just yawned.

"Zedd, how many times have we tried the evil Ranger schtick?" Rita asked, bored at the thought. "I failed with the Green Ranger and the badges of Darkness. You failed when you tried to make Rocky, Adam, and Aisha your dark champions, and when you tried to drain Tommy's powers to power your own dark Rangers! Give it up already!"

"Silence, woman!" Zedd shouted. "This time, we won't fail. This time, the Ranger's don't have Zordon to point out his weakness. We will make sure that our evil Ranger's one weakness won't be discovered! Golder, take the Putties, and fetch me my new evil Red Ranger!"

* * *

Jason was walking back towards his house to see if Jeremy wanted to go the martial arts exhibit at the museum, when he ran into Christian.

"Hey, you're Richie's friend," Jason said as the two shook hands. "You're that new foreign exchange student, aren't you?"

"Yeah, fresh from Australia," Christian replied. "The name's Christian."

"I'm Jason," Jason told him. "Kim says you're pretty good on the balance beam."

"I do alright," Christian said as the two walked along. "I'm going to go to the Olympics someday."

"Hey, I'm going to see if my cousin wants to go to the museum. Want to join us?" Jason asked.

Before Christian could answer, a swarm of Putties jumped out at them.

"Terrific," Jason said as he took a fighting stance. "Can you fight?"

"We'll find out," Christian replied nervously.

"Just aim for the 'Z'," Jason said as the Putties rushed forward.

A Putty swung at Jason, but he leaned toward his right and kicked the Putty under its left arm, then kick him again in the chest, sending the creature flying backward. Two Putties ran up and grabbed him, while a third rushed forward to strike. Jason kicked the charging Putty in the 'Z' and shattered it, then used all the strength he could muster to pull the Putties holding him, and slammed them into each other, sending both falling to the ground, where he kicked both and shattered them.

Christian did a backflip as a Putty tried to hit him. He landed on his feet, turned and kicked a Putty in its 'Z'. Two more rushed toward him from opposite sites as the boy ducked, causing the two creatures to collide with each other. They fell onto their backs as Christian easily punched the 'Z' on their chestplates.

"That was fun," Christian said as he stood up looked around. "Kind of scary, but fun."

It was then that a tap came on Christian's shoulder. He turned around and felt a punch from Goldar, which sent the boy flying back into Jason.

"I've come with a message from Lord Zedd!" Goldar shouted as he held his sword. "You will come with me or else!"

"Or else what, Goldar?" Jason asked as he looked at Christian, whose nose was slightly bleeding. "You're going to toss around threats until I kick your butt back to the moon?"

"Not this time," Goldar replied as he held his sword forward and shot a burst of energy at Jason, knocking to the ground, where the Putties grabbed him.

"Hey, back off!" Christian shouted as he went to attack the Putties as they all vanished, taking both Jason and Christian to Zedd's Dark Dimension.

* * *

At the Youth Center, Tommy, Aisha, and Adam were getting ready to head over to Rocky's house to see if there was any word from him. It had already been two weeks, and he'd only called once, to talk to his mother, and that was only a few days after he left. Kim was going to meet them there after she went home to change outfits.

The three were almost to the door when Master Fu Kyu Hup and his four guards entered, as everyone bowed in respect.

"Please, rise," Master Hup said as he greeted the three teens. "Like you, I am here for a purpose."

"Master Hup, I thought you were returning to your temple," Tommy said.

"There are matters of greater importance that I must see to here in Angel Grove," Master Hup told him. "And those matters involve the three of you."

Jeremy was on his way to the Youth Center when he saw Kimberly walking the opposite way, and tried not to act like a fool around her. He'd developed a crush on her the first time he was in Angel Grove two years ago, and even though he knew she was with Tommy, couldn't help but have feelings for her.

"Hey, Jeremy," Kim said as they stopped to talk. "I thought Jason was heading back toward his house."

"Haven't seen him since last night," Jeremy told her. "He was gone when I woke up this morning. Ankle's feeling a lot better, so I thought I'd surprise him at the Youth Center."

"He probably cut through the park. Let's go see if we can meet up with him," Kim said, using it as an excuse to spy on Richie and Trini to see if they really were a couple.

* * *

_Lord Zedd's Dark Dimension_

"This is new," Christian said as he looked around the room, with the maroon circular wall, with a gold railing running around it, where the floor was covered in a dense fog, and there seemed to be no exit.

Lord Zedd and Rita came in, followed by Goldar, Scorpina, and a squad of Putties.

"What do you want with us?" Jason asked as Christian helped him up.

"We only wanted you," Zedd said as he motioned to Scorpina. "Get rid of our uninvited guest."

"Send him back to Earth, and I won't fight you," Jason said as he lowered his guard. "I'll give up quietly."

"You are in no position to barter," Rita said as she looked Christian over. "Zedd, we could fetch quite a bit if we sold him on the intergalactic black market."

"He does look like he'd make a good slave," Zedd replied as he looked at the boy. "Put him in the dungeon, and we'll hit the Intergalactic Flea Market this weekend."

Before Jason and Christian could fight back, they were overpowered and Christian was dragged away. The Putties held Jason down as Zedd grabbed Jason by the hair and held his head up.

"Consider yourself fortunate," Zedd said as he looked into Jason's eyes. "I'm about to restore you to your former glory."

* * *

Master Hup had brought Tommy, Adam, and Aisha to the dojo where he was staying, and showed them a scroll.

"I have come to Angel Grove to seek three champions," Master Hup explained. "Three who will rise up and defeat a terrible evil that will soon surface. My purpose is to train these three heroes, and show them the path to true enlightenment. Only then will this evil be vanquished."

Master Hup unrolled the scroll and showed three Power Ranger like beings. Their costumes were radically different, and there were only three colors Red, Blue, and Yellow.

"The Storm is coming," Master Hup told the trio. "And you are the three that will calm it."

"Those aren't our Ranger costumes," Adam said to the others, then Master Hup revealed the rest of the scroll, where Tommy, Adam, and Aisha were in these new costumes, helmetless and about to fight a dark creature.

"You three have a higher destiny," Master Hup told them. "And I must lead you to it."

The three stood there, speechless at what they just saw.

* * *

Richie and Trini were holding hands as they walked down the park trail. Over the last few days they'd really re-connected, and it was like Trini had never left.

"So, did you meet any interesting people at the Peace Conference?" Richie asked as the two walked along.

"Yeah, I made lots of friends there," Trini told him as she looked at him. "But I missed everyone here a lot."

"Does that include me?" Richie asked as they stopped and turned toward each other. Trini didn't reply as they leaned in to kiss, just as Trini spotted Kim and Jeremy headed toward them. Richie went to kiss Trini, but she moved and he fell forward into a pond as Trini rushed over to meet Kim.

"Hey, Trini, have you seen Jason?" Kim asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since he left the Youth Center. Richie and I were- Richie?" Trini asked as she saw Richie sitting in the pond, spitting pond water out.

"Are you alright?" Jeremy asked as he gave Richie a hand.

"Yeah," Richie replied as wrung his shirt out. "Good thing I'm an excellent swimmer."

"You'd better head home before you catch a cold," Trini said as the two hesitated, then shooks hands before he walked away.

"Let's go back to the Youth Center," Kim suggested. "Jason might have gone back there."

* * *

Jason was lying on a table, unconscious as Rita chanted into her crystal ball, and placed the Red Power coin in Jason's hand.

"The spell is almost complete," Rita said as she looked at Zedd. "The power coin is now casting its dark magic over his Ranger form. Now, cast your evil magic and finish the spell over his human side!"

Zedd charged up his staff and fired at the table, using his dark magic to cast the spell.

"Now, arise my evil Red Ranger!" Zedd shouted as Jason sat up, his eyes glowing a dark red as he held the coin in his hand.

"Oh, can't you come up with something more original?" Jason asked as he looked over at Zedd and Rita. "Like, 'Go kill 'em, Tiger', or something? Jeez, no wonder we were always stomping your ass."

"You had to give him free will, didn't you?" Rita asked.

"That was your mistake with Tommy," Zedd told her. "He was always waiting for your orders to finish the job. Jason is totally self-reliant when it comes to his objective. Jason, what is your mission?"

"To destroy the Rangers," Jason replied. "Actually, I want to talk to you about that. Can I at least have some fun, first? Torture them a little bit. Maybe snap a few limbs or-"

"Ooh, I like the way he thinks," Rita whispered to Zedd.

"Destroy the Rangers however you see fit," Zedd told him. "Just leave Justin and Rocky alive. I have special plans for them."

"Rocky? That loser that took my power coin?" Jason asked. "Can I at least maim him a little?"

"I can tell we're going to have lots of fun with Jason around," Zedd told his wife. "Now, go to Earth and destroy the Rangers!"

"You could at least say 'please'," Jason said as he put the power coin in his pocket and headed toward Earth.

* * *

Kim, Jeremy, and Trini were about to head toward the Youth Center when Tommy, Adam, and Aisha arrived, looking confused.

"Are you guys alright?" Kim asked. "Tommy, what's wrong?"

"It's a long story," Tommy told her as he took her hand as Jeremy wished that it was him talking to her. "I'll explain it to you later, though. What do you say we go take in dinner and a movie?"

"Trini and I were going to take Jeremy-"

"I'll find Jason," Jeremy said, feeling uncomfortable. "I'll be fine by myself."

Tommy and Kim headed down the trail, leaving Jeremy, Adam, Aisha, and Trini. The group prepared to leave, just as Jeremy ran right into Jason's chest, causing him to stumble backward. "Hey, there he is. I was just-"

Jason backhanded Jeremy, sending him toward the ground.

"Jason, what was that for?" Adam asked as he helped Jeremy up.

"So, you're friends with this little prick now?" Jason asked, preparing to take out his coin at any second.

"Jason, what's gotten into you?" Jeremy asked. "Is this because I found out about-"

"No, I just can't stand you is all," Jason said as Adam, Trini, and Aisha prepared to come to the boy's defense.

"Jason, Jeremy's our friend, just like you," Trini told him. "Why are you being so mean?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know," Jason said as he looked at Jeremy. "Hey, Jeremy, why don't you tell your 'friends' where you've been for the last year and half?"

"Jason, you promised-" Jeremy started to say.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked. "Jason, what are you-"

"Why don't you tell them about your little incident with the razor?" Jason asked as he grabbed Jeremy's wrist and pulled up his sleeve, revealing a scar. "Why don't you tell them how your parents dropped you off in the looney bin before they abandoned you?"

"You promised," Jeremy calmly said.

"And why the only reason you're here is because you're a charity case my parents felt sorry for," Jason continued. "You're pathetic."

Jeremy didn't say anything as he just ran off.

"Jason, that was cruel," Trini angrily said. "He's your family."

"Oh, he'll get over it," Jason replied. "He'll have to, he'll be dead the next time I see him. But now that the runt is gone-"

Jason pulled out the power coin as a red mist swirled around him. When it disappeared, Jason was in a red armored suit, with a gold Tyranosaurus symbol on the chestplate.

"Oh, damn," Adam said as he and Aisha reached for their morphers.

**MASTODON!**

**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**

The Black and Yellow Rangers rushed forward as Trini rushed off to find Tommy and Kim before they left the park. Aisha kicked at Jason's side, but he blocked and punched her backward, jumped toward her and kicked her across the grass.

"So, Zedd's finally decided to use the Red coin?" Adam asked as he went to punch Jason, but they blocked each other move for move until Jason caught Adam's arm and swung him around, tossing him beside Aisha.

"Alright, time to die," Jason said as he spun around and produced his power sword.

"You want to play dirty?" Adam asked as he stood up and pulled out his power axe, and turned it to cannon mode. "Let's have a blast."

Adam fired as Jason rolled out of the way. Before he could fire again, Jason leaped into the air and swung his sword, knocking the axe from Adam's hand, and took another swipe to knock Adam backward. Jason held his hand and punched Aisha as she tried to attack from behind.

"Tell me again how you guys were chosen to be Rangers?" Jason asked as he grabbed Aisha and tossed her into a tree as hard as he could. He then grabbed Adam and bodyslammed him onto the concrete. "You guys couldn't take a twelve year old."

Jason looked down as Adam and Aisha demorphed from being knocked unconscious.

"Two down."

* * *

Jeremy was sitting on the steps of his house, crying to himself as Justin walked past on his way home.

"Are you alright?" Justin asked as he looked at Jeremy. "You're Jason's cousin, right?"

"Far from alright," Jeremy said as he tried to stop the tears. "I just lost my only chance at making friends, and the one guy I thought I could trust turned on me."

"You can trust me," Justin said as he sat down next to Jeremy. "I've been there. I looked up to my step-brother, Rocky. But he left without saying goodbye. It's like he never even cared about me."

"I have a little brother," Jeremy said as he stared forward out into the street. "He's about your age. Haven't seen him in years."

"What happened to him?" Justin asked.

"Lives with my mom somewhere," Jeremy replied, trying to remember the last time he saw his baby brother. "Don't know where. She doesn't want me to know. It's a long story."

"Want to hang out with me?" Justin asked. "If you need a friend-"

"You don't want to hang around with me," Jeremy replied. "You'll just wind up hating me when you find out about me."

"Do you like Aaron Carter?" Justin asked.

"No," Jeremy replied.

"Do you drown puppies while you're dressed up as a clown while singing the theme song from 'Jem' ?"

"... ... No," Jeremy replied.

"Then we're cool," Justin told him as Jeremy smiled, having actually just made a friend.

"I just wish I knew why Jason betrayed me," Jeremy wondered as an unmorphed Jason appeared from out of nowhere.

"Let's see," Jason said as he picked Jeremy up and kneed him in the stomach. "First of all, you're a loser," Jason kneed him again, causing the boy to almost vomit.

"Second, you ate the last of my Honeycomb for breakfast," Jason then rammed Jeremy as hard as could into the wall, making a small indent. Jeremy fell to the ground, unconscious. "And third... well, the Honeycomb thing was what really pissed me off the most."

Jason turned his attention toward Justin and cracked his knuckles.

"Now, I'm supposed to bring you in alive," Jason said as he tilted his neck to crack it. "But I'm sure Zedd will understand if you're a little... damaged."

Justin knew better than to try to fight someone like Jason, who was almost twice as big, and was a martial arts master. Justin had only limited training, and since Rocky had left, no one had been around to teach him. In a situation like this, Justin could only think of one way to fight.

So he took off his right shoe and tossed it at Jason, which made a squeaky sound as it bounced off of Jason's chest. An awkward silence filled the air as the two just stood there, motionless. Finally, after about thirty seconds of silence

"Did you just throw a shoe at me?" Jason asked. "...That's just dumb."

Before Justin could run, Jason had grabbed him by the shirt, but Justin decided to make an attempt to fight and punched Jason in the gut, cracking his knuckle on Jason's abs.

"OW!" Justin said as he shook his hand in pain. "I want you tested for steroids if I live through this."

Jason just laughed as he punched Justin, knocking him out with one blow, but not before Justin tried to hold on to something, grabbing the necklace around Jason's neck, taking it to the ground with him.

* * *

Christian was sitting in a dungeon in Zedd's palace, hoping that someone would come to his rescue soon. He hoped Richie would be the one to come bursting through the door to free him, but he knew the odds of that were impossible. He was starting to wonder if anyone even realized he was missing.

The teen looked around and tried to find a way to escape. Jason was out there somewhere, and if Christian could find him, they could find a way out together. That's when he saw the keys to the dungeon hanging on the wall across the room, but there was no way to reach them. Christian pulled off his black t-shirt and start to rip it into long strips. No more waiting around to be rescued.

* * *

Jason slung the unconscious Justin over his shoulder and prepared to head toward Zedd's palace when a white handled sword flew down in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" The White Ranger asked.

"Oh, for the love of-" Jason said as he tossed Justin to the ground and morphed into the Red Ranger, pulling out his power sword. "You people just don't give up."

The two clashed swords as Tommy pushed Jason out into the yard, where they began their fight. The two continued to swing their swords as Tommy tried to talk sense into his friend.

"Jason, you saved me when I was evil," Tommy pleaded. "Let me help me you before it's too late."

"It was too late when I took out Adam and Aisha," Jason told him as he slashed at Tommy, knocking him backward. "It was really too late when I beat the stuffing out of Jeremy. And once I get rid of you-"

Jason brought his sword down as Tommy ducked and kicked Jason in the side, sending him flying toward the ground.

"You can't win," Tommy told him. "Zordon designed the White Ranger's powers to be the strongest ones."

"You see, I have to question Zordon's decision making skills," Jason said as he picked up his sword and ran toward Tommy. "He makes the guy who almost killed us leader, he picks a grade A moron to become the Red Ranger, and he let the only one of you that was able to form a coherant thought get himself killed. Wise mentor, my ass."

Jason slashed his sword, knocking Tommy backward.

"Maybe the White Ranger's powers are stronger," Jason said as he jumped over Tommy and slashed at the support beams on the porch roof. "But how's your moral judgement?"

Jason grabbed Justin, leaving Jeremy lying on the porch as Tommy rushed forward and tossed Jeremy onto the grass before the small roof collapsed on top of him, trapping Tommy underneath. Jason walked up to Tommy, who had become unmorphed, and was buried underneath the rubble and couldn't get out.

"Remember when you were evil and you trapped me in Zedd's Dark Dimension?" Jason asked. "Well, it's time I returned the favor."

Jason teleported himself, Justin, and Tommy away, leaving Jeremy lying in the grass as Kim rushed up to him.

* * *

_The Command Center_

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha shouted as he rushed around, trying to figure out why the alarms were going off. "What is going out there?"

A bruised Adam and Aisha arrived in the Power Chamber along with Trini, who had found them in the park.

"Jason's got the Red coin," Aisha said as Alpha went to get the first aid kit. "Zedd's turned him evil."

"Out of all of us, Jason was always the best fighter," Trini said as she ran her hand through her hair. "And now that's he's evil-"

"Wait a minute, where's Tommy?" Adam asked.

Just then, Kim arrived, holding Jeremy up with his arm around her shoulder.

"We're too late," Kim said. "Jason's got Tommy and Justin. He beat up Jeremy pretty badly."

"Get him to the medbay," Adam told Alpha. "If he wakes up, he might have a clue about how to stop Jason. It's all we got to go on right now. I just hope Tommy and Justin are alright."

* * *

Tommy opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying on a beach that looked familiar. A few feet away, Justin was laying in the sand, still unconscious. His eye was black and blue from where Jason had punched him, but other than that he looked to be fine.

"Justin, wake up," Tommy said as he shook Justin. The boy sat up and felt his swollen eye.

"Did I miss something?" Justin asked. "When did we get to the Caribbean?"

"This isn't a tropical island," Tommy told him. "It's the Island of Illusion. Rita must have recreated it."

"It was recreated for Zedd and Rita's honeymoon!" Goldar shouted. Tommy almost threw up at the thought of what those two did on the island while they were there.

"Alright, Goldar, it's Morphin-" Tommy reached for his morpher, which wasn't there. It was lying on Jason's front porch.

"What's the matter, Tommy, lose something?" Goldar asked as he pulled out his sword. "Too bad you have no powers to protect you."

"I don't need powers to beat you," Tommy said as he rushed forward.

* * *

"We have no hope of beating Jason like this," Adam said as he paced around. "We need Tommy. We need the Blue power coin. We need-"

"Billy and Zordon," Kim said as she hoped Tommy was alright. She looked up at Zordon's empty tube. "It's just the three of us now. Adam, Aisha, I think that-"

Kim heard the sound of two objects smashing into each other, turned around and found Adam and Aisha lying on the ground, with Jason standing over them.

"Hello, Kim," Jason said, looking at the two unconscious Rangers on the ground. Kim's eyes went wide as Jason rushed toward her.


	8. Seeing Red, Part 2

**Power Rangers #3.8**

**"Seeing Red, Part 2"**

**Written By Tobias Christopher**

_Angel Grove Youth Center_

Richie walked into the juice bar, having just come from his house. An hour ago, he'd fallen into a pond and had to cut his walk through the park with Trini short so he could change clothes and dry off, and now was eager to find Trini and hopefully get the kiss that he'd been looking forward to since she returned from the peace conference.

"Hey, Ernie, have you seen Trini?" Richie asked as he sat at the bar.

"No, haven't seen her since she left with you a while ago," Ernie said as he wiped out a glass. "As a matter of fact, none of the regulars have been here in a while, not even Bulk & Skull. Look around, I don't even know the names of anyone here. By the way, if you see Christian, tell him I have a job opening. He's been looking for an after school job."

"Yeah, I need to talk to him," Richie said as Ernie poured him an orange juice. "I think he's been feeling left out since Trini came back. Christian's become my best friend, and I want to make sure he's alright. I'll bet he feels really alone right now."

* * *

Christian Hillard is a survivalist. He knows the Australian Outback like the back of his hand, and ever since the age of 5, has survived every trick, trap, and pitfall the Outback had to offer. So being trapped in a dungeon in an evil alien's moon palace was just one more adventure for him to survive.

He'd used his shirt and belt to form a crude rope to try to reach the keys to his cell on the opposite side of the room, and hoped that the rope was long enough. He was about to try it, when Squatt and Baboo entered the dungeon, holding a tray of what looked to be fried worms and green sludge.

"Dinner time!" Baboo said as Squatt used the keys to open the cell. "Hope you're hungry!"

Christian wondered just how competent of a fighter these two were. Ten seconds later, Zedd's minions were locked in the cell as Christian tossed the keys as far away as he could, before leaving to find Jason and get out of this place.

"Well, at least we won't starve," Squatt said as he picked up one of the still moving worms.

* * *

_The Command Center_

Jason rushed toward Kimberly, who was backed against the control panel. She jumped on the panel, and used her legs to push Jason back before jumping off and rushing toward the door, when Jason grabbed her arm.

"Jason, please don't do this," Kim said as she swung at Jason, who grabbed her other arm. "We helped Tommy when he was evil, we can help you, too."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not Tommy," Jason said as he held onto her. Kim could the pain in her arms from his strong grip. "Zordon's lap dog, who was given everything on a sliver platter. His powers, leadership of the team, a girlfriend. He didn't earn ANY of those things."

"Jason, you're hurting me," Kim said as she struggled to break free, before Jason forced her into a kiss, and after a few seconds, she stopped fighting against him. He pulled away, just in time for a kick to the side to send him to the ground, clutching his side in pain.

"Leave her alone," Trini said, taking a fighting stance as Jason laughed, even though his side was killing him now.

"You think you can stop me?" Jason as he stood up, still feeling the pain. "You don't even have any-"

A punch from Kim knocked Jason clean out, landing him right beside Adam and Aisha.

"So, how was that kiss?" Trini asked.

"Say one word to Tommy and I'll go evil on you," Kim replied.

* * *

Tommy kicked Goldar's hand, but failed to make him release his sword as the monster backhanded Tommy onto the sand, and brought his sword down. Tommy rolled out of the way and jumped back to his feet, just in time to duck as Goldar swung again.

Meanwhile, Justin was standing back, trying to get his communicator to work. So far teleportation wasn't working, and he couldn't send a message to the others to tell them where he and Tommy had ended up. The signal in his communicator just wasn't strong enough.

Justin was still holding onto Jason's necklace, having put it his pocket. He knew the green dragon coin was now powerless, having been severed from the Morphin' Grid permanently, but didn't want to take the chance of it ending up in Lord Zedd's possession.

"This will be your final resting place!" Goldar shouted as he rushed toward Tommy, who flipped backwards to avoid the charging monster. "Lord Zedd has given you to me as a token of my loyalty!"

"Personally I would have just asked for a raise," Tommy said as he avoided Goldar's sword and punched, hitting Goldar's armor, barely phasing the monster. Goldar laughed and punched Tommy, sending him flying backward, where he fell onto a jagged rock lying on the beach, hitting his leg, which made a crunching sound.

"What's the matter, White Ranger, did you break your leg?" Goldar asked as he held his sword up. "Looks like we'll have to amputate!"

"NO!" Justin shouted as jumped onto Goldar's back, putting his hands over the creature's eyes. The monkey struggled to get the boy off his back as he dropped his sword as Tommy tried to stand, but his leg had become fractured in the fall.

"Justin, run!" Tommy shouted as he looked for anything he could use as a crutch.

Goldar had managed to grab Justin and was about to break the boy's back over his knee when Tommy dragged himself toward Goldar's sword and grabbed it, then swung it into Goldar's leg, forcing him to drop Justin.

"Our communicator's don't have enough power to get us out of here," Justin said as Goldar kicked Tommy and grabbed his sword. "What do we do?"

"You die!" Goldar shouted as Tommy grabbed Justin's leg and pulled him to the ground.

"Let's try using them together," Tommy said he grabbed Justin's wrist, putting the two communicator's together, and teleported them both away.

Angel Grove Park

Tommy and Justin arrived at the top of a steep hill and hit the ground rolling, finally coming to a rest at the bottom. Seconds later, Justin raised his head and saw Tommy laying next to him, his leg twisted in an almost impossible position.

"Don't worry, I'll get help," Justin said as he felt his forehead, which had a cut on it, and was bleeding pretty badly. "Oh, jeez, dad's going to kill me if I come home with this."

"Go, get help," Tommy told him. "I'll be fine."

Justin ran off as Tommy hoped the other Ranger were alright.

* * *

Bulk and Skull looked at their 'brand new' van as it sat up on cinderblocks in Bulk's front yard.

"The ultimate chick magnet is just a fix up away!" Bulk said he held a wrench in his hand, and Skull stood next to him with a toilet plunger. "Today, we make history!"

"Ah, I'm failing history, Bulkie," Skull said while he chewed his gum. "Why can't we make detention?"

Bulk grabbed his friend and launched toward the van.

"Onward... TO DESTINY!"

* * *

Jason woke up, tied to a chair as Trini, Kim, Adam, Aisha, and Alpha stood around.

"Jason, this is an intervention," Kim said as she looked into his eyes. "You've got a problem with being evil."

"I don't have a problem, I can stop anytime I want," Jason as he struggled to break free. "Just untie me and I'll show you."

"Alpha, how do we break the spell over him?" Adam asked.

"The last time we had to destroy the sword of darkness," Kim told the group. "But the last I checked, that was a one of a kind item."

"Hello? I'm chafing here!" Jason shouted as he struggled.

"Well, there might be one way to break the spell," Alpha told them. "But I don't think you'll like it."

"I hate it already," Jason said as the Rangers looked at him.

"What is it?" Aisha asked, just as their communicators went off.

"Guys, it's Justin, Tommy's been injured, and we're on our way to the hospital. I'll explain everything when you get here."

"We've got to go," Adam said as he looked at the three girls. "But what about Jason? We can't leave him here alone."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Alpha told them. "Please make sure Tommy and Justin are alright."

The four teens teleported away as Jason just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alpha asked.

"I know what you're thinking, you rusted out piece of garbage," Jason told him. "And you're right. But you're never going to break the spell, because the only thing that can do it isn't even on Earth."

* * *

Christian was wandering around Zedd's palace, and was in one of the dark, lower chambers, only lit by a faint light from the cracks of the upper level. He saw a candle sitting on a table, pulled out his lucky lighter, and lit the wick to find the exit. Before he left, he grabbed another candle sitting on a pedestal and put it in the back of his pants just in case he lost the one he was holding.

* * *

"Any visitors today?" Jeremy asked the orderly.

"Sorry, kid," Larry the orderly told him. "No phone calls, mail, or messages, either."

Jeremy returned to the rec area where an older woman was playing chess with her imaginary friend. It had been six months since Jeremy's parents has put him in this place, and had never once come to visit him, no matter how close he was to making a recovery.

"Hey, Jeremy!" Wes shouted as he ran up holding a book. "Want to help me read to the guy who thinks he's a Smurf?"

"Sure," Jeremy said, wondering if his dad was alright. Surely something terrible must have happened to keep his dad from coming to see him...

The boy sat up on the cot and looked around. Jeremy was lying in the medbay, wondering where he was. The last thing he remembered was Jason beating him up and calling him a loser. The boy stood up and headed for the door to try to find someone who could tell him what was going on.

* * *

Kim, Adam, Aisha, and Trini found Justin sitting in the waiting room, where his father and step-mother were crushing him with attention.

"Dad, Carly, really, I'm fine," Justin said as he saw the other Rangers approaching. "Tommy saved me. I was about to be hit by an oncoming biker, and he pushed me out of the way. I guess he didn't see the hill behind us."

"Is Tommy alright?" Adam asked.

"He broke his leg," Justin said before pointing to his head. "I had to get four stitches, isn't that cool?"

"We'd better get Justin home," Doug said as he ran his hand through the boy's hair. "He's had a long day."

"Dad, can't I stay for a while?" Justin asked. "I want to make sure Tommy's alright."

"He'll be alright with us," Adam told them.

"Just like your friend Billy was?" Carly asked, visibly angry at what happened with Justin. "And Rocky? Rocky was perfectly normal until we came to Angel Grove, and now all of a sudden he's like... like-"

"A scared child," Doug finished for her. "Did any of you even notice how timid and frightened he was before he left? He was a mental wreck who might never recover. No offense, but I don't think it's a good idea for Justin to be hanging around such a... negative influence."

"And look what hanging around you has done to him," Carly said as she looked at Justin's black eye, and the stitches on his forehead. "I thought I could trust you since Rocky was with Justin, but now..."

"But, Dad, Carly, I-" Justin started to say as his dad picked him up.

"Don't expect Justin to come around the Youth Center anymore. I've already lost a step-son because of you people, I'll be damned if I'm losing my other son."

The Stewarts left with Justin, leaving the four teens standing there, wondering how this situation was going to get any worse.

* * *

Jason had managed to get his hand to his pocket where his power coin was as Alpha was trying to get in contact with the other Rangers. While Alpha's back was turned, Jason morphed into the Red Ranger and broke free from the ropes holding him.

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha shouted as he turned around and saw Jason holding his power sword.

"I'm going to cut you open like the tin can you are," Jason said as a kick to his chest sent the Red Ranger flying back.

"Leave that... whatever it is... alone," Jeremy said as he took a defensive stance.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jason said as he looked at the boy and the robot. "You know I've got like, superpowers, right? AND a sword. Don't forget the sword."

Jason and Jeremy paced each other, both looking the other over.

"Oh, that's right, you're the one with the death wish," Jason said as he twirled his sword. "I know this is a bit bigger than a razor, but still-"

"You're under some kind of magic spell, aren't you?" Jeremy asked as he tried to keep his distance. "That's why you're doing this. You're not really Jason, you're some jerk in Jason's body."

"Wrong!" Jason said as he rushed toward Jeremy, slashing and slicing, with the boy doing backward flips to avoid him. "I AM Jason, and everything I say is what that coward Jason never had the testes to admit."

"Jason would never humiliate me like that," Jeremy said as he rushed toward Jason, punching and kicking, looking for a weak spot in the armor. "Jason was one of the good guys. He was the best of the good guys, and I looked up to him."

Jason hit Jeremy with the butt of his sword, sending the boy stumbling backwards as Alpha tried to contact the other Rangers. Jason grabbed Jeremy by the hair and held him with he put his sword to the boy's throat.

"You're nothing," Jason whispered to the boy as he held the sword closer. "That's why your parents abandoned you. That's why you have no friends. And that's why no one's going to remember you after you're gone."

"That is it!" Alpha shouted as he reached into the control panel and pulled out a large wire, and put it Jason's back, shocking him with several thousand volts of electricity, forcing him to let Jeremy go.

Jason fell to his knees as he demorphed and Jeremy waited for him to make a move, and that's when Jeremy saw Jason's eyes.

"Jeremy?" Jason asked as he started to be swirled in a cloud of red mist before disappearing. "Help me."

"Did you see that?" Jeremy asked. "He was Jason again. He was really Jason there for a moment."

"The surge of electricity must have temporarily disrupted the spell," Alpha concluded.

"Then Jason's got a chance of being himself again," Jeremy said as he looked at Alpha. "And who are you, anyway? And where the hell am i?"

* * *

Tommy was lying in the hospital bed with his leg in a cast as the others walked in. Master Fu Kyu Hup was already there, meditating.

"Tommy, what happened?" Kim asked as she hugged him.

"Jason happened," Tommy replied as he looked at the people in the room. "He sent me and Justin to the Island of Illusion. We were able to get out, but not before I hurt my leg."

"We've got Jason tied up at the Command Center," Aisha told him. "And we just heard about Rocky."

"Yeah, I got an earful from Mr. Stewart a few minutes ago," Tommy said as the others took a seat around him. "Maybe it's best if Justin doesn't hang around. He's too young to be dealing with this stuff."

"What do we do about Jason?" Adam asked. "How do we get him back to the way he was?"

"The path will be lit when the time is right," Master Hup said as he finished his meditation. "Unfortunately Tommy is in no condition to fight."

"He's right," Tommy told his friends. "The doctors said I'll recover, but it's going to be a few means no White Ranger for a while."

"We're just losing Rangers left and right lately," Adam said as he slumped in his chair.

* * *

_The DeSantos home_

Justin layed on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The boy's room was filled with Nascar memorabilia: Posters and flags decorating the wall, toy racecars lined up on his shelfs, and books on all his favorite drivers on the the shelf by the door. Ever since he was five, Justin's dream was to become a racecar driver. It was what he dreamt about, what he wanted to be when he grew up.

But for the past few weeks, the thoughts of driving fast cars and living life on the edge were replaced by one thought: Bringing his brother Rocky home. It had been a few weeks since Rocky left for his Uncle Joe's ranch in New Mexico, feeling responsible for Billy's death at the hands of Lord Zedd. And for that time, Justin had waited for the phone call from Rocky saying he was coming home.

Not one call from Rocky ever came, not even to say 'hi'. And now he forbidden to go the Youth Center because his parents didn't feel he was safe hanging around Rocky's friends. So now Justin had zero friends in Angel Grove, unless Jason's cousin Jeremy wasn't on the 'forbidden friends' list.

* * *

Richie was sitting in the Youth Center, having had no luck in finding Trini or Christian. It's like both of them had disappeared into thin air, along with everyone else he knew. So now he was sitting at one of the tables, watching everyone else in the juice bar having fun with their friends.

"Richie, I've been looking for you," Jason said as he sat down at the table. "I've got a message from Trini, she wants to see you."

"Really? Where is she?" Richie asked, trying not to sound too excited.

"She's in trouble," Jason told him. "We're the only two who can help her."

"Then let's go," Richie said as they stood up to leave. "By the way, have you seen Christian around?"

"Yeah, he's waiting for us," Jason lied as they headed out the door.

* * *

_The Command Center_

Adam and Aisha stayed behind to keep an eye on Tommy in case Goldar came back to finish the job, while Kim and Trini returned to the Command Center, where they found Jeremy waiting with Alpha, who was telling Jeremy about Zordon, and everything that had happened since Jason returned.

"So, you're the Pink Ranger," Jeremy said as he looked at Kim. "I always thought she was the hottest one."

"Uh... thanks?" Kim said, not sure how to reply to that comment. "Where's Jason?"

"He bolted, but Alpha and I kicked his- We took care of him," Jeremy said, watching his tongue around the ladies.

"We need to find out where Jason is now," Trini said as she started pressing buttons on the console. "Before he really does any damage."

"Can I help?" Jeremy asked as he looked down toward the ground. "I'll understand if you don't want me around."

"We need all the help we can get at this point," Kim told the boy as she looked at him. "Jason's your cousin, so you might be the edge we need in this fight."

"You don't care about... what I did?" Jeremy asked.

"We only know what Jason told Adam and Aisha," Trini replied as she looked toward the viewing screen. "After this is all over, we'll help you through this. But for right now we have to concentrate on finding Jason before-"

It was then that a pair of red and black sneakers teleported into the Command Center, hitting Jeremy in the head. They were tied together with a note in the laces.

"Those are Richie's," Trini said as she read the note. "Rangers, come to the football field if you want to see Richie alive again. Love, Your Enemy Jason. He's got Richie."

"Not for long," Kim assured her. "I'll get Adam and Aisha and we'll stop Jason."

"But now you're three Rangers short," Trini told her. "Tommy, Rocky, and Billy are all out of action."

"But you've still got me, and Trini," Jeremy said. "That's something, right? I know we'll get Jason back, we just have to figure out how."

* * *

Richie was tied to the goal post on the football field, his mouth gagged and his hands bound as the Red Ranger held his sword, ready to attack whatever came his way. He was still unconscious from Jason knocking him out earlier, but as far as Richie knew, the blow came from elsewhere.

"Nothing personal, Richie, but you're the last friend the Rangers have got that I haven't really tortured and beaten up," Jason said as he waved his sword around. "But don't worry, we'll get to that soon enough. After the Rangers are dead."

The Black, Yellow, and Pink Rangers arrived in the center of the field as Jason looked over to Richie.

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be back to kill you shortly," Jason said as he ran to meet the other Rangers. "Three Rangers left. Want to draw straws to see who goes first?"

The Rangers pulled out their weapons and rushed toward Jason, who used his sword to block Aisha's sais as he kicked Adam in the chest. He slashed at Aisha with the blade, and butted Kim with the end of it. Adam rushed toward him as Jason leaped into the air and landed behind him, and kicked him in the helmet, sending him toward the ground.

While Jason was distracted, Jeremy came up behind Richie and untied him just as Richie started to wake up.

"Kid, what's going on?" Richie asked after pulled the gag out of his mouth. "Why am I tied up-"

Jeremy punched Richie to knock out again, then dragged him away to teleport him to safety.

"Don't worry, pal, this will all just be a bad dream when you wake up," Jeremy said as he gave the thumbs up to the other Rangers to let them know Richie was safe.

* * *

_Lord Zedd's Palace_

Christian had snuck into the throne room, where Rita and Zedd were watching the battle below.

"Jason's finally going to destroy them! What do you say we go to the football field and get a front row seat for the Ranger's destruction?" Zedd asked.

"They'd better have a good half time show," Rita replied as they joined their wands to disappear. Christian saw his chance and ran up behind them, teleporting to Earth with them.

* * *

Zedd and Rita arrived in the bleachers, holding 'Go Jason!' banners, while Christian had arrived under the bleachers, and saw the Rangers fighting Jason.

"The Red Ranger must be Jason," Christian told himself. "But who are those other guys?"

Before he could get a closer look, a hand wrapped itself around Christian's mouth and pulled him away.

"It's time to finish you once and for all," Jason said as knocked the three Rangers to the ground and raised his hand to the sky.

"Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

Jason teleported into the cockpit as the zord assumed it's Warrior mode.

"Looks like Jason wants to elevate the battle," Adam said. "Let's take him down a peg or two."

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

The three zords arrived as the Red Dragon Zord twirled its bo staff and struck a defensive stance, and tried to hold the Griffin and the Lion at bay as they charged forward.

"You're coming back to the Command Center with us, one way or another," Kim said as the Firebird shot a stream of fire at the Red Dragon, but it twirled its staff, dispersing the flames before they could hit.

The Lion charged forward at ramming speed, but the Red Dragon grabbed it as it hit, and pushed back, finally stopping it, then picked the Lion up and slammed it to the ground.

The Griffin raced forward as the Red Dragon twirled its staff and whacked the Griffin, sending crashing onto the ground, where the Red Dragon shoved it's power staff into the Griffin's side, causing sparks and fire to rise from it. Seconds later, the Firebird flew in and clipped the back of the Red Dragon's head, sending it crashing onto the Griffin.

The Red Dragon picked itself up and turned it's attention toward Kim's zord, when the Lion tackled it, but the Red Dragon flipped the Lion off of it, stood up and twirled its staff at lightning speed, focusing the energy, and hitting the Lion, sending it to the ground in a mass of flames and flying sparks.

"Kim, our Zords are too badly damaged," Adam told her as he stood to the side with Aisha. "We can't fight anymore."

"Then I'll finish this," Kim said as she flew in for a close ranger attack, but the Red Dragon was just standing there, motionless. It was then that she heard Jason laughing, only it was coming from-

Kim turned around just in time for Jason to attack. Adam and Aisha watched as the Firebird crashed to the ground in flames. Soon Jason walked out of the fire, dragging Kim behind him, and tossed her toward the others.

"I've beaten you at every possible turn, Rangers," Jason said as he pulled out his Power Sword again. "You're never going to beat me, so I'd suggest-"

It was then that the three Rangers teleported away, as Jason just stood there, amazed that they'd just run away.

"Was that it?" Jason asked as he looked around. "Did we win?"

"No, but we're very close," Zedd said as he walked up beside Jason. "We have them on the run, now. They're off balance and under manned. They have no where to hide, and nothing with which to fight us with. Once the final three Rangers are removed, we will truly be victorious!"

"Then I'll remove the final three Rangers," Jason said as his sword disappeared. "Then nothing will stand in our way."

* * *

_The Command Center_

Kim, Adam, and Aisha returned to find Jeremy, Trini, and Alpha waiting.

"Jason's won," Adam said as the three demorphed. "Now we have no zords, no White Ranger, and no way of winning."

"Wrong," Jeremy said as he sat back on the control panel. "While you guys were getting crap kicked out of you, Trini and I found a way to beat Jason."

"How?" Kim asked.

Jeremy pointed to the shadows, where Christian stepped out and nervously said. "Hi."

"Christian's the way to beat Jason?" Aisha asked. "Uh, Jeremy, exactly how long were you in that asylum?"

"It's not me," Christian said as he reached into the back of his pants and pulled out a red candle and tossed it to Kim.

"How did you get this?" Kim asked.

"Found it when I was playing hide and seek in that alien slimeball's palace," Christian told her. "I didn't know what it was when I found it, though."

"I saw Christian arrive with Zedd and Rita on the football field," Alpha told them. "And as soon as I saw the candle, I sent Jeremy to get it."

"But I couldn't get it without bringing Christian back to the Command Center," Jeremy told them. "Zedd and Rita were right on top of us, I couldn't risk them finding out about the candle."

"The candle is authentic," Alpha told them as he examined it with a handheld scanner. "It's made from a special wax that comes from a Ranger's aura when they gain their powers."

"Zedd must have made it to keep Jason in line just in case he ever turned," Kim suggested. "But we can't use it."

"Yeah, wouldn't using the candle drain the Red Ranger's powers forever?" Aisha asked. "And possibly kill Jason in the process?"

"It's possible that if Jason's power is drained to a certain point, the spell over him will be broken," Alpha told the group. "But it is only a theory. And through the three of your coins, the candle can be restored as long as it's done before the candle burns out."

"Wait a minute," Kim said as she looked at Jeremy. "This isn't our decision to make. It's Jeremy's. Jason's his cousin, and the decision to do this should be his."

"What do you say, Jeremy?" Adam asked as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "We can find another way to do this if you don't want to go through with it. Remember, this could possibly kill him."

Jeremy walked away from the group, and faced the wall with his back to them.

"Jason was my hero. He was the one who taught me self confidence when no else would. He was the guy I wanted to be when I got older. He's like a brother to me, and I know that if it came down to it, he'd rather not exist than live his life serving evil," Jeremy shed a tear before he turned back around.

"Use the Candle."

* * *

"The Rangers are going to attempt one last strike, I know it," Zedd said as he paced around with his minions standing in line. "The Pink, Black, and Yellow Rangers are all that stand in our way now. Any other ally of the Rangers will fall soon enough."

Jason, Goldar, and Scorpina were waiting for their orders.

"Now, go forth, and DESTROY!"

"Yes, master," The three replied as they disappeared.

"The Rangers final downfall is about to begin," Zedd said as he looked down at the Earth. "And nothing can possibly stop us."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim was about to light the Red Candle...


End file.
